


英格玛

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bletchley Park, Case Fic, Codebreaker AU, Espionage, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inexperienced Sherlock, London, London - World War II, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Windmill Theatre, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: 1941年秋天，欧洲战火纷飞，德国U艇在大西洋上偷袭盟军护航舰队，德国空军轰炸英国各个城市，密码破译员们正在布莱奇利庄园紧张破解敌方的加密通讯内容。你可能觉得这项工作对任性的夏洛克・福尔摩斯来讲应该算得上有挑战性，够他消遣，其实真正的谜团悬而未决：解不开的密码，奇怪的谋杀案，以及皇家海军外科医生约翰・H・华生上尉。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991325) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



蜜蜂的腿轻轻地挠着夏洛克裸露的胳膊。 他看着这只小昆虫不辞辛劳地从手腕爬向卷到胳膊肘附近的袖管。 他心里琢磨，也许它是受到了自己皮肤上薄薄的盐分的吸引，那是他在炎热的正午骑自行车的结果。 蜜蜂碰到袖子，掉过头又向来时的方向移动，突然，它停下来，起飞，嗡嗡地飞向草地，与那里的同伴会合去了。

夏洛克用一只胳膊撑住自己，用另一只手遮挡阳光。透过随风摇曳的野草和野花（ _山萝卜属的、猪殃殃属的、锦葵属的、蓟属的、麻花头属的……_ ），可以看到在一排橡树和白蜡树的边上有蜂巢。蜂巢里忙忙碌碌，夏天似乎已经认定，不管怎样回归还是值得的。今天是8月31号，是一个月以来第一个大晴天。之前的天气一直阴冷潮湿，即便在英国，也不是八月份应该有的样子，倒更像是初秋，让人心情极度压抑。不过今天，夏天总算带着高温、大太阳、成熟的水果和野花的芳香、蟋蟀的鸣叫和蜜蜂的嗡嗡声杀回来了。

就算八月份真的阳光明媚，夏洛克能享受的机会也不多。他仰面倒在芬芳的草地上，手臂松松地搭在眼睛上方，挡住刺眼的阳光。得小心不要晒伤。今年早些时候偶尔还能外出骑自行车，结果落下淡淡的雀斑，不过皮肤依旧很白。其余时间都被关在小木屋里，面前是成堆的文件，没什么机会看到阳光，听到蟋蟀的鸣叫，感受风吹在脸上的感觉——除非他那个角落里常年不断的穿堂风也算风。

_去年冬天还不算太糟，他想，大部分时间都被关在室内_ 。当然啦，那个时候工作一样乏味叫人不舒服，可谁都不会满心向往地眺望窗外布莱奇利庄园开阔的绿色草坪、湖水和高大的树木，因为映入眼帘的总是一派萧瑟沉闷的景象，有时候还是黑暗，这取决于轮到上哪个班。其实夏洛克更喜欢上夜班，因为他的大脑总是寻求消遣，这常常让他晚上难以入眠，工作至少能让大脑有事可做，而且效率也高。

所以他自愿上大家都很嫌弃的夜班，还经常加班。他花在那一排排乱七八糟的小字母身上的时间远超合理工作时间（如果他诚实的话，应该说也超过身体的合理负荷）。就算是现在，一合上眼睛，也能在脑海里看到它们成排地闪现出来：这些就是用英格玛密码机加密过的文本，勤劳的Wrens，也就是皇家海军妇女队的女士们负责把截获到的无线电报打印出来。就是这些姑娘，像忙碌的蜜蜂一样让布莱奇利这个庞大的解密机器保持运转，为夏洛克・福尔摩斯这样的密码破译者提供日常营养，只不过这些营养不是花蜜和花粉，而是谜题。

夏洛克采用这套食谱已经快一年了。一开始是迫于无奈，并非完全出于自愿，尽管他很明白自己是执行这项任务的完美人选。当时，他给自己发明的工作终于开花结果，第一批客户开始请他当咨询侦探，世上独一无二的咨询侦探。而且，更重要的是，他与苏格兰场搭上了线，他们交给他办的案子比调查珠宝盗窃和婚外情复杂得多也有趣得多。在剑桥读完化学以后，他不知道自己该做什么，不过对犯罪和破案的兴趣让他很快想到可以利用自己非凡的观察力和推理能力来协助警察，而他们也确实需要得到所有能得到的帮助。五年前他搬到伦敦，在蒙塔古街找了套公寓住下，结识了一些人，解决了几起备受瞩目的伪造案，甚至还破了一桩离奇的谋杀案。

总而言之，事情进行得相当顺利。接下来就是该死的德国空军开始向他心爱的城市扔炸弹，地狱一般的场景出现了。他的公寓虽然从头几个晚上的空袭中逃过一劫，可在此之前和他无关的战争就这么如此突然地出现在家门口，把他的事业毁于一旦，更糟的是，还让一向爱管闲事的大哥开始介入他的生活。夏洛克知道，他的动机不外乎两个。不管是出于手足之情也好，是奉了父母之命也罢，反正麦克罗夫特想让自己的兄弟离危险远一点。其次，现在半个城市都毁于战火，案子应该不会很多，他觉得有必要给夏洛克一直处于活跃状态的大脑找点事做，以免他采用不健康的手段来消闲解闷。

而且，布莱奇利庄园急需夏洛克这样的人。这地方像一块巨大的海绵，又像是爬满了各种天才和社会异类的蚁丘，把他们全都吸纳进去。那里举办填字游戏比赛来确定哪些人思维敏捷不拘一格，适合园里的解密工作。招募人员不仅去牛津剑桥等各大院校搜罗人才，还想尽办法去各地寻找。现在整栋主楼以及所有的小棚屋都塞满了数学家、语言学家、国际象棋大师、填字游戏专家、古怪的考古学家或历史学家、一战遗留下来的密码学家，甚至还有杰弗里・坦迪这样的人。他是伦敦自然历史博物馆的前馆长，因为是“隐花植物”的专家被盯上了。把他招来的那帮白痴过了很久才明白过来，他的研究领域和地衣、苔藓以及海藻有关，和密码学没关系。不过和其他五花八门的人才一样，他还是被留了下来。

夏洛克的脑海里依次闪现出同事们的形象。 _真可惜，他想，那位热衷于自己发明语言，喜欢写儿童读物的牛津大学教授不在这里_ 。夏洛克曾与他在乔治・艾伦和安文的出版社有一面之缘，聊得很投缘。出版商的秘书碰巧把他们与安文先生的会面时间安排在一起了。夏洛克想出版自己对伦敦土壤的研究结果（目前由于纸张配给问题，能否出版仍是未知数），教授则是被叫来开个紧急碰头会，他那些相当畅销的儿童读物存货在德国人的空袭中付之一炬。他们在安文先生办公室门外等候的时候，夏洛克把对方推演了一番。教授非常淡定，就连夏洛克问布莱奇利有没有找过他，因为他是位训练有素的语言学家，连自己都在他们的名单上，不会不考虑他，结果对方依然不以为意。不过后来夏洛克听说他是因为别的原因拒绝了邀请。夏洛克希望原因之一是他打算把书的续集写完。他很喜欢第一本。

_他和这些人在一起本该如鱼得水_ ，夏洛克躺在草地上陷入沉思。在他的身边，蜜蜂嗡嗡蟋蟀啾啾，它们的合唱远比11号棚屋图灵炸弹机的嗡鸣声动听。事实上也确实如此。天才与“怪胎”合二为一，他就是这么个人。其实，他早晚都会到这里来，只是他哥这种让他“被自愿”的方式叫他生气。麦克罗夫特多多少少讹诈了他，令他只带了个小包就手忙脚乱地离开蒙塔古街，坐上他哥那辆令人望而生畏的黑色轿车，前往尤斯顿火车站，搭下一班火车前往布莱奇利。当时月台和火车上挤满了疏散出城的孩子，其中很多人的脖子上都挂着纸牌子，他们把玩具熊和洋娃娃扔得到处都是，哭着喊着不是找爹妈就是找兄弟姐妹。夏洛克差点以为也会给他的脖子挂上一块。

搞了一年的密码破译工作，时间过得真快。在白金汉郡一个寂静小镇里待了一年，只有几次短途的伦敦之行，还有一次是圣诞节期间去苏赛克斯的家族庄园换换环境。夏洛克怀念伦敦，怀念它活泼的节奏、怀念它的庄严和黑暗，怀念它潜在的刺激和冒险，怀念它时而宁静美丽，时而又丑陋得令人厌恶，怀念它的历史沧桑感和现代化。而这里，只有小小的布莱奇利庄园和附近的村庄，就和人们预想中的一样古朴无聊，除了偶尔的盗窃和酒后吵架，连桩像样点的犯罪都没有。

没错，坐火车去伦敦只需要一个小时左右，可每次隔了很久重返那里，总感觉越来越陌生，不是这块地方被炸毁了被沙袋围了起来，就是那个社区的居民因为从天而降的烈焰和死亡，因为大陆传来的噩耗而心碎欲裂。从这方面讲，布莱奇利还不算太糟。夏洛克从来没想过他会喜欢待在乡下，可在过去的一年里，骑自行车去野外，比如来这片静谧的有各种迷人动植物的草地，对保持头脑清醒越来越重要。布莱奇利庄园是个忙碌的地方，成千上万的人在这里工作，可这里的忙碌和伦敦的忙碌不一样，也许是因为整个庄园始终保持戒备状态。这里不像战前的伦敦，没有家的感觉。夏洛克觉得自己简直是被人连根拔起，然后扔进字母的海洋，放在从前他绝不会想到用这话来描述自己。多愁善感，这就是多愁善感。显然他并没有他希望的那样超然。如果不骑自行车兜风，如果没有机会收集标本或土壤样本，就连他那么渴求解密的大脑也会被持续的压力和破译工作的重复性搞垮。

夏洛克是坐麦克罗夫特的车去的火车站，他在车里签了官方保密条例。在布莱奇利工作的大部分人对庄园其他地方——那些各式各样的棚屋和庄严但从建筑学上讲如梦魇般糟糕的主楼里发生的事情一无所有。禁止各部门工作人员和本部门以外的任何人讨论日常工作，同时采取无数措施来防止真实情况传到敌人耳朵里，以至于有时候要假装进行搜查，让德国人相信英国人是侥幸在飞机上找到了有关他们军队的情报，或是偶然间在废纸篓里发现了重要文件，而不是布莱奇利从电报里破译出来的。

尽管大部分时间都被关在8号棚屋里破译德国海军电报，夏洛克还是眼观六路耳听八方，现在他已经知道谁在庄园里干什么工作。并不是说他很想把自己的发现告诉什么人，其实除了敌方间谍也没人想听这些。他在布莱奇利没有什么朋友，只有点头之交，即便是在这个社交困难户扎堆的地方，他依然被贴上“怪胎”的标签，被人敬而远之。在他自己的棚屋里，那些密码破译员同事们只在必要时才寻求他的意见。夏洛克并不介意孤独。

一开始，这个环境确实让他大显身手。他们让他在阿兰·图灵的指导下研究德国纳粹海军用的英格玛密码。这种密码绰号叫“海豚”，比德国国防军和空军的密码更难破译，而他喜欢挑战。隔栅法这种破译方式很难，通常要连读带猜，不厌其烦，有时候还得靠点运气。可是在绞尽脑汁冥思苦想几个小时（很少有这种情况）或几天（更符合实际）以后，那一排排乱七八糟的字母突然有了意义，变成了通顺的明文，这就是回报。不过大多数电报都很无聊，比如天气预报，比如潜艇和驱逐艇之间的例行通报，告知对方“Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse”，即“无特殊情况”，可也有奇怪的地点通知以及更有价值的真实指令，让盟军得以猜测出可怕的U艇的航向，以免舰队落入陷阱。

夏洛克不像他哥，没有强烈的忠君报国之心，不觉得有责任必须为战争效力。他哥几乎把英国政府和他个人合二为一。那些自以为了解他的人把他称作丘吉尔的哈巴狗，可夏洛克知道他们两人的地位其实正好颠倒过来。掌管这个国家的人是他哥哥，而不是官方场面上的首相。和麦克罗夫特比起来，温斯顿更像脾气暴躁的牛头犬，而麦克罗夫特，夏洛克一直觉得他有点像只死板、走起路来趾高气扬的鸟。

不过即便是夏洛克，也看到了对欧洲大陆战争的可怕报道，知道纳粹德国如何对待持异见者和不符合体制要求的人。他听到警报的呼啸，感觉到炸弹把伦敦变为火海，看到圣保罗大教堂的圆顶被浓烟包围。他从来没考虑上前线，设法以（当时还不存在的）健康问题逃过兵役。他事先把一步步的疾病发展症状彩排好，然后在体检医生面前上演一出好戏，假装积极要求参军，而身体却越来越差。不管怎么说他都不会是个好士兵，做不到服从命令听指挥，无法在一个权威性的等级体制中安身立命。

_立正的二等兵福尔摩斯_ ，一想到那个画面，他埋在胳膊下边的脸上就露出苦笑。不过不会是二等兵。以他的家族地位和受教育水平，很快就能升到陆军中尉。他会成为所有指挥官的噩梦，这一点确定无疑。就连图灵也时不时训他几句。在布莱奇利这里，图灵勉强算是他上司，那些老是板着脸的少校或上校都尽可能离他远远的。老天爷啊，这家伙为了不得干草热，居然戴着防毒面具骑自行车上班。在布莱奇利，夏洛克用大脑来报效国家，也就意味着要用智力来战胜德国人和他们巧妙、狡猾、迷人的英格玛机器和编码规则，这样更好，反正夏洛克不太会用枪。他是个优秀的击剑手，这要归功于哈罗和剑桥都安排了击剑课，问题是战争已经不再使用刀剑。

然而在布莱奇利庄园工作是要付出代价的。即便是夏洛克.福尔摩斯这样的人，即便他渴望智力挑战和刺激，大脑不工作就不行就得陷入无聊深渊，长期轮班带来的持续压力也开始在他的身上产生不良影响。破译密码的重复性工作让他逐渐疲惫不堪。从一开始有趣的解密游戏变成了现在的例行公事。在连续破译三个平淡无奇的天气预报以后，夏洛克开始琢磨，伦敦是有空袭，可留在伦敦会不会更好，或者去当个外勤特工侦查德国人动向会不会更好。

他叹口气，在草地上挪了挪身子。一小丛坚硬的草在他背上压出了个凹坑。肚子叽里咕噜地叫起来，他从裤兜里摸出最后一个李子，那是在放自行车的地方摘的。昨天上夜班，他工作得太专心，早餐时间过了才下班。然后就看到了好像是几个月没见的太阳，他没有回住所吃饭打个盹，而是跨上自行车，骑了好几英里地，来到他最喜欢的一个地方。整个夏天他经常来这里看蜜蜂。不知道这片草地的主人是谁，从六月份开始到现在就没人来这里把草割下来晒成干草。也许属于养蜂人，而他没养其他牲畜。草地上只有他留下的痕迹，所以过去的一两天里没有人过来照看蜂巢。附近果园里的李子几乎快熟透了。也许主人早已经离开这里。夏洛克决定问下房东。附近的人她差不多全认识，是绝佳的八卦来源。

他慢慢吃着李子，品尝其中的甘甜，懒洋洋地把果核朝一株大蓟吐过去，试图击中毛茸茸的果荚。他知道，得在下一个班次前去住处或食堂好好吃点东西。喝点茶也不错。不给身体传送营养不是什么好事，可在过去的一年里他经常这样做，简单地说，就是钻研密码把吃饭（或睡觉）给忘记了。他主要靠奶茶、加糖的咖啡和香烟活着。

他又一次瞄准，用力吐出果核，巧妙地击中果荚。荚壳裂开，毛茸茸的种子随风散开。看着这些种子在草地上方如烟雾般冉冉上升，他的心中冒出一丝小小的渴望， _唉，现在要是有根烟就好了_ 。他把最后一颗李子核留在舌头上，慢慢地左右倒腾，平息嘴里想吃东西的欲望。硬邦邦的果核碰到牙齿发出格拉格拉的声音。

早在三个月前就戒烟了，可现在依然时不时会有那种奇怪的欲望。说是戒烟，其实更像是服从医生的命令被迫停止抽烟。罗弗敦群岛附近逮到一条德国人的拖网渔船，查获一整套英格玛的二月份密码本，整个春天夏洛克都在紧张工作，四月份他染上了肺炎。他无视身体发出的警告继续工作，结果在骑自行车外出的时候摔了个大跟头。随后住了两个星期的医院，又请病假在住所躺了两周，虚弱得连楼梯也走不了，撞到地面的那个肩膀也一直在疼。本来 _应该_ 再休养一阵子，把身体养好，可整天关在那个小屋子里把他憋闷坏了，一能（颤颤巍巍地）站起来，就央求斯坦福医生允许他回去工作。他确实应该再休养一阵子。病还没有全好。到现在深呼吸时还有点喘鸣，双肺会感到刺痛。今天骑自行车他就感觉到了。每上一个小山坡都让他气喘吁吁，体力还没有完全恢复。他的身材一向偏瘦长，原本剪裁合体的衣服现在全都松松地挂在身上，得慢慢长肉才能把衣服撑起来。

春天的头几个星期，他因为病得太重太虚弱，没有注意到身体的戒断反应。不过这肯定加重了生病时的痛苦感受。病情一有好转他就打算抽烟，结果发现自己再也无法忍受那股味道了。烟味让他作呕，灼热感让他的肺感到疼痛。他仍然渴望尼古丁带来的兴奋和专注，不过现在这个念想已经淡了很多，类似于他偶尔冒出来的对可卡因的怀念。他从来没有定期使用可卡因，只在读剑桥期间学业不足以娱乐大脑的情况下用过几次，后来在伦敦就很少碰了。并不是说他不能抽烟。8号棚屋的大多数人都抽烟，里面常常烟雾缭绕。夏洛克结束非自愿禁闭第一次踏进去的时候，仿佛撞上了一堵烟墙，其中最引人注目的是从马格努森烟斗里冒出来的叫人讨厌的浓烟。

所以，再也不抽烟了。迈克·斯坦福会高兴的。夏洛克感觉这个医生是麦克罗夫特派来照看自己弟弟的。自从他出院以后，迈克经常跟他搭讪，询问他的健康状况，两次把他从加班的岗位上拖下来，以免他“过度操劳”，这是他的说法。夏洛克很想知道这个圆圆脸、生性快活的家伙干这份间谍工作有没有报酬。

尽管如此，他还是很喜欢迈克。他是过去一年里夏洛克在庄园里认识的为数不多还算能接受的熟人之一，是个能干的医生。这就是日复一日搞隔栅的好处。用不着和太多人打交道，8号棚屋里有很多奇奇怪怪的人，他们并不比夏洛克更善社交，尽管时不时在一个小组里共事，他和谁都不来往。想想就心烦，不是高谈阔论，就是不过脑子的东拉西扯，更糟的是，还可能闹出点风流韵事。只要能避开这些乱七八糟的事情，让他干什么都行。不过也有例外，极少的例外。有一次，米尔纳-巴里邀请夏洛克下棋，那是他在剑桥时期的同学，现在8号棚屋分析室的负责人。夏洛克一反常态地答应了，只为了看看自己的棋艺与真正专业人士的差距。他输了，只差几分。这次输棋并没有让他很烦恼。毕竟在战争爆发前，米尔纳-巴里曾代表英格兰参加国际象棋奥林匹克赛，所以失败是……可以接受的。

夏洛克认定，与人打交道不是他的强项。大多数情况下这件事情既没必要也没多大价值。待在这里，待在蜜蜂中间更让他满足。他在人身上得到的唯一消遣是智力上的。把他们的生活推理出来的过程大多很有趣，不起眼的线索就隐藏在他们的举止、说话方式、衣着、手和手指的形状和形态上。大多数人对所有这些小细节都视而不见，因为他们不懂得观察。这是夏洛克的专长，他在这方面有特殊天分，只要看上一眼就能推断出一个人的生活经历和习惯，反过来又常常让他预测出这些人的行动。这项不可思议的技能不止一次派上用场，从对方德国操作员的失误和偷懒行为中猜出可能的明文。夏洛克的语言能力（他能讲拉丁语、希腊语、德语和法语，稍通荷兰语、佛兰芒语和意大利语，略懂丹麦语和俄语）和一般快速反应能力也很有用，不过在布莱奇利这地方，他的这些能力并不出挑。

他又把李子核换到另一边，看了看手表。两点钟。再过两小时就得去工作了。一想到要回那个狭窄闷热的棚屋，他就觉得没劲。肚子又叫了。过去的两天里李子吃得太多而固体食物不足。真的应该给自己弄碗粥和几片土司。他用手抹了抹脸，手指碰到下巴上短短的胡茬，发出沙沙的声音。汗水干掉了，皮肤有些刺痒。 _还应该洗脸和刮胡子_ ，他想。

他叹口气，站起来，拿起华达呢夹克抖了抖。他原本把这件衣服铺在地上，以免后背让草丛里的潮气打湿。这个天穿夹克太热了，于是他披在肩上，恋恋不舍地看了最后一眼蜂巢，穿过高高的草丛去拿自行车，每走一步都有蚱蜢跳起来。 _回前线去_ ，他一边自嘲地这么想着，一边把夹克在书包架上固定好，跨上自行车。

**– <o>–**

他回到住处的时候，房东太太和她来做客的妹妹都不在家。他的住处位于白金汉路附近，距离庄园1.5英里。那是一栋维护得很不错的独立砖房，他在里面租了个小房间。布莱奇利庄园的其他几名雇员也住在这个地区，大部分是女性。他的房东姓特纳，是位上了年纪的寡妇，早在战争初期就失去了大儿子，现在小儿子正在北非作战。她请她的妹妹，哈德森太太，从伦敦过来帮她做事，其中很重要的一件事就是帮她照顾房客。尽管这两个女人老是一惊一乍的，夏洛克还是很喜欢她们。据说哈德森太太的丈夫活着的时候不是泛泛之辈，芝加哥禁酒时期让人杀了，之后他的妻子回到英国，定居在伦敦。

夏洛克踏上狭窄的楼梯台阶想进自己的房间，发现楼梯扶手上有一张写给他的字条。

_亲爱的夏洛克，_

_既然你，又一次，没有来吃早餐，我给你在食品柜中间的架子上放了点面包、黄油和果酱。你得自己沏茶了。牛奶也在食品储藏室里。我和玛莎做完礼拜会留在城里和朋友一起吃午饭。别忘了今天晚上会再来一个房客。我肯定告诉过你，而且说了两次，不过你对这种事情一向很健忘。他租的是你隔壁的屋子，你偷偷地把多出来的书和臭烘烘的化学设备放在里面，现在最好都移走。在发生了苏打水那件事情后，我不会碰你的东西，怕自己中毒。把罐子里的死……物件处理掉，还有那个叫人毛骨悚然的头骨。可怕的东西。另外请你把浴室清理出点地方来。我们预计要到下午茶过了以后到家。_

_谨致问候，艾莉和玛莎_

_附笔：麻烦你吃点东西吧，你这个肚子空空的可怜鬼。记住，你的病还没好全。_

夏洛克用手捋了捋蓬乱的头发，翻了个白眼。又一个房客。这下可好，讨厌什么来什么。他隐约记得特纳太太提过这事，一定是他把这条信息删除了。当时似乎感觉没什么要紧，该死。

他喜欢这个地方。这里相对而言还算安宁，让他在庄园，也就是那个人满为患的蚁丘之外得到暂时的休息。现在即将有外人入侵。他的房间很小，而他需要用原来的空余房间做实验，在琢磨了一天的明文和密码以后得换换脑子。还有，他应该在什么时间、什么地方拉小提琴？新邻居未必喜欢在非正常作息时间里听到音乐冒出来。他的两个房东太太睡觉都很沉，而且住在房子的另外一个角落里。只要不拉现代音乐和试验音乐，并且拉上几首 Ivor Novello唱过的古怪歌曲让她们欢喜赞叹，她们通常就不会抱怨。

行吧，走运的话，他很快就能把这个讨厌鬼撵出去。去年秋天也有人打算在隔壁房间住下，不过那家伙很快就搬走了。夏洛克向房东太太发誓，他突然离开不是因为自己做了什么手脚。他没有提他和那个从爱丁堡来的语言学家聊过一会儿，当面揭开了一些叫人难堪不能见光的往事。他要把新来者也赶出去，不让他有机会在这里安营扎寨。

**– <o>–**

他来到自己房间门口，发现房门虚掩着，特纳太太的那只老黑猫海蒂趴在他床上。头几次发生这种事情的时候他有点生气，这猫把他的屋子当成自己的领地了。后来有一天吃早饭的时候，特纳太太突然哭起来，告诉他海蒂很爱她的罗比，总是睡在他床上。现在看到她儿子的房间又有人住了，海蒂就以为是他回来了。如果这只猫又来打搅他，请他不要骂它捉弄它，轻轻地把它放到房间外面就行。他翻翻眼睛，让她放心那讨厌的猫可以待在房间里。他很惊讶自己会这么做。还是感情在作祟。该死的猫。

其实夏洛克并不介意海蒂把他的房间（实际上是整栋房子）当成自己的领地，把他当成自己的下属之一。很快他们俩就达成了双赢协议。他每次碰到海蒂就抚摸它几分钟，作为回报，它把在外面捕捉到的各种小动物送给他。小老鼠、大耗子、青蛙以及蟾蜍，如果走运，还能弄来蛇。这些都非常适合做实验，附近没有停尸房，找不到合适的尸体材料。除了这种交换以外，他们俩井水不犯河水。

他走进房间，那只猫伸了个懒腰，然后打哈欠。“你好，海蒂，”他跟它打招呼，弯下腰挠了挠它的下巴和耳朵。它满意地打了会儿呼噜，舔舔他的手，站起来，像女王审视卑微的随从那样傲慢地打量了他一眼，跳下床，施施然地离开。

夏洛克开始心不在焉地把放在隔壁房间的东西搬回来。他把一只罐子留在衣柜里，里面有一只残缺不全的蟾蜍，那是海蒂最近送给他的礼物之一，好让新来的房客知道接下去会发生什么。他麻利地洗脸、刮胡子、换过衬衫，用食品柜里的餐具给自己做了个三明治。三口两口吃完以后还是觉得饿，决定路过食堂的时候再进去吃点热乎的东西。这一班要上到半夜，中间只有半个小时的休息时间。他觉得运动过以后，光一个三明治和一点水果打发不了自己的胃。

–<o>–

夏洛克来到食堂，这时离上班还有半个小时。和往常一样，这里充满了生气：妇女服务队的队员们坐在一起嘻嘻哈哈，几个军人在打牌，脸色灰暗眼圈发黑的密码破译员们抱着盘子在吃饭。两个女人在角落里下棋（ _牛津毕业生，一个已经订婚，另一个穿着丧服，情郎是飞行员，在英吉利海峡上空被击落_ ）。夏洛克看到几个8号棚屋的同事。填字游戏冠军安德森正和一个女人聊天，这次是个皮肤黝黑、看面相就知道很机灵的妇女服务队队员（ _牙买加人，也是填字游戏冠军，曾在海外女子学院就读，最近来到英国，有个兄弟在军队里，可能是当司机；她已经开始在炸弹机上受训_ ）。夏洛克闪过一个念头，很想走过去警告那个女孩面临的危险。安德森是出了名的花花公子。可她看上去很聪明，应该能看穿他的小伎俩。

在另一张桌子旁边，艾伦・图灵正和迪利・诺克斯兴致勃勃地聊天。诺克斯是剑桥大学教授，曾在国王学院教埃及学和希腊语，现在是英格玛解码部门的负责人，这次换了个风格，穿着很得体。有时候他在浴室里突然冒出一个想法，会忘了换衣服，直接穿着睡衣来上班。不过图灵还是穿着运动服，显然他趁着好天气跑步清醒大脑。尽管他也是剑桥的人，夏洛克从来没在校园里碰到过他。图灵比他小了五岁左右，上的是另一所学院，由于他们都不怎么参与学院间的活动，所以在来布莱奇利之前从未有过交集。他是真正的天才，是这个时代最杰出的数学家之一，也是布莱奇利破译密码的主力军。11号棚屋里有台呼呼作响的炸弹机，可以用技术手段帮助解密人员缩小密电码无穷的可能性，就是他借鉴了波兰密码破译人员的部分研究成果发明出来的。不过图灵本人是个怪人。很腼腆，大部分时间生活在自己的世界里，和数字打交道或长跑似乎是他最快乐的时刻。夏洛克心有戚戚焉。对他来说，骑自行车让他快乐，需要从抽象的脑力劳动走出来的时候他就拉琴或做实验。

夏洛克还非常怀疑，图灵和布莱奇利的很多人一样，是同性恋。与他们中的某些人不同的是，图灵非常谨慎，不在公开场合表露出来。布莱奇利庄园是出了名的恋爱高发地，环湖小路是很多情侣最喜欢去的风景点。因为害怕曝光的后果，公开闹恋爱纠纷的仅限于男女恋人之间，其实只要仔细观察，还是会发现其他类型的恋爱纠葛。虽说夏洛克一直在仔细观察，从不间断而且细致入微，可对这些事情本身不屑一顾。他对恋爱或性交提不起兴致。想想就没劲，不仅如此，说实话，还相当可怕。 _感情这东西，他在心里嘲弄地说，不仅让人失去理性还会降低_ _智力。如果性行为让一个人失去对自己身体的掌控，成为原始生理反应的奴隶，那性一定更糟糕，何况这还意味着要以非常亲密的方式与另一个人打交道。免了免了，多谢抬爱。_ 他不需要，以前不需要，将来也绝不会需要。

所以，不管图灵和布莱奇利其他那些人是直还是弯，是禁欲还是像安德森那样追求一切穿裙子的东西，想当白痴尽管去当好了。只要不来惹他，不让他生气，随便怎么搞，夏洛克都悉听尊便。他只对工作感兴趣。

–<o>–

仿佛是上天想测试他的决心，等他拿上炖肉、面包、奶酪和一壶奶茶，在靠近门口的长凳上坐定，就感觉有股气流涌过来，随即桌面上出现一个人的倒影。他听到衣服悉悉索索的摩擦声和激动的耳语声。“快点，去问问他，”随后轻轻地推了一下。听声音应该是紧张地重新理了理衣服和头发，然后小心地向前迈了一步。

“你好，夏洛克，”一个略带颤抖的声音说，听得出来，说话人已经在竭力给自己打气，尽量把声音放平稳。有那么一瞬间，夏洛克很想假装没听见。他辨认这个声音（ _受过教育的中产阶级。原先住在东密德兰，后来在伦敦地区呆了很长时间，学了一口市区口音。不是居家搬迁过来，就是住在亲戚家。最近有点轻微感冒_ ）和淡淡的香水味（ _难以确定产地，向别人借用的，花香型，很贵，必须更加彻底地研究香水_ ），通过这些特征，他联想到一张与老鼠有几分神似，对他含羞微笑的脸庞。最好速战速决，他故意慢吞吞地放下勺子，抬起头看向莫莉·胡珀绯红的脸。8号棚屋有很多女职员，茉莉·胡珀是其中的一员，她们的工作就是在班伯里卡片上打洞。

夏洛克不明白为什么有这么多高智商的女性愿意去做这么毫无创意（可能有必要）的工作，她们中有很多人本身就是出色的密码学家，莫莉也不例外。她懂几国语言，能讲一口流利的德语和法语，机灵，注重细节。对夏洛克拿给她看的死动物有一种病态的迷恋，甚至觉得这些东西很可爱。图灵为了防止茶杯被人偷走，通常会把茶杯用铁链锁在暖气管上。春天的时候，在附近的暖气管后面发现一具蝙蝠干尸，大多数女人和很多男人都吓坏了，要求立即把死去的蝙蝠弄走。只有莫莉和夏洛克感兴趣。莫莉甚至通过耳朵的大小和形状确定了这是哪种蝙蝠——普通伏翼蝠。夏洛克至今还把这只蝙蝠放在罐子里。莫莉处于……这么说吧，按夏洛克对人类设定的标准，她处于从“讨厌的傻瓜”到“优秀”的区间内。

然而现在，这位能干的胡珀小姐变得神经兮兮的，站在那里一个劲儿地绞着两只手。她对头发动了点手脚，看上去好像有只鸟打算用她的头发筑窝，结果失败了。口红也换了，这颜色对她的肤色来说太粉了点。她还解开了衬衫最上面那粒纽扣，在天气炎热的情况下这么做合情合理。夏洛克飞快地把她上下打量了一下，决定仁慈一点，免得她多费口舌。莫莉是个可以容忍的同事，可以一同破译密码讨论死蝙蝠，可就连夏洛克也看得出来，很明显她正下决心打算邀他出去，而这根本不可能。 _人干嘛要自寻烦恼呢_ ？他坐得更直了。

“你好，莫莉，”他平静地回答。

“我……你好，”她紧张地微笑，“很抱歉打扰你吃饭了。我只是想问……”

“问我明天晚上愿不愿意陪你去听音乐会。巴赫的是吧？恐怕我得谢绝。不是因为约翰·塞巴斯蒂安，你记得很清楚，我一直都很喜欢他的音乐，而是因为上次我参加了本地举办的一场业余音乐活动，发现第二小提琴手严重走调，只能提前退场。为了你和你的朋友着想，我希望指挥这次多留意音准，以免他的管弦乐队把所有的曲子都糟蹋了。”

莫莉的脸色变得跟她的口红和她朋友头上的蝴蝶结一般，粉红粉红的，她垂下眼帘。她朋友就是那个一直在鼓励她的人（ _看上去偏爱所有粉红色的衣服，已经打扮停当准备去赴约会，威尔士人，工作地点不在8号棚屋，在主楼，也许是电传打字机的打字员，因为合租与莫莉相识，刚刚解除婚约，有好几个情人_ ）。

“呃，那好吧，嗯，多谢你的提醒。我会告诉你他们这次的音准有没有改进。我是指，小提琴。”

夏洛克想告诉她，其实他并不在乎他们走不走调。 _不过，她看上去非常沮丧。为什么呢？难道他不该这样做吗？实话实说，提醒她那个音乐会可能索然无味，不比编些善意的谎言更仁慈吗？啊……和音乐会本身无关是吧？她觉得我是在拒绝她。我可没这么说过！那她怎么会那样想呢？这些事情怎么这么复杂？这不干我的事，是她想去听一场有出糗可能的音乐会，还想让我陪同。我可从来没有给过她任何暗示，让她以为我想要她。不过，还是客气一点好，以后可能还需要用到她在蝙蝠这方面的专业知识。_

“好的，”说完他笑了一笑。 _天哪，这个笑容看上去一定假得要命_ 。稍加思索之后，他又加了一句，“还要注意大提琴，有个人总是慢半拍，听着非常不舒服。”

“我会的，再见，夏洛克。”

他点点头，再次拿起勺子，听到莫莉那个一身粉红的朋友用威尔士人特有的轻快语调在嘀咕，声音大得足以传进他的耳朵里。“真是个怪胎。很抱歉我劝你去请他出去。这就是你们的密码破译员，有脑没屌的家伙。相信我，我就是知道。就算漂亮姑娘脱光了在他们面前跳舞他们也看不见。至少这位没把裤子穿反。嘿，别难过，我朋友吉姆有个当兵的朋友，长得很帅，正在休假，今天晚上我见到他的时候，叫他把他朋友带过来。你会喜欢他的。哦，你好，这人是谁？军装好帅！军装里面的也不赖。可惜腿瘸了，不过，其他地方找补回来了。”

她们离开大楼，她的声音淹没在食堂的背景噪音里。夏洛克最后从两个姑娘那里听到的是一声调皮的口哨以及莫莉尖利的声音“珍妮，注意点。”

夏洛克叹口气，又开始专心吃饭。有人在桌上留了一摞报纸，他边吃边翻。不出所料，填字游戏已经有人做了，不过还有几个空格没填，而且至少有两条填错了。他摸摸口袋，发现笔好像丢了，于是环顾四周，想找一张熟悉而且不是最烦人的面孔，借写字用的笔，这时候他注意到有人刚刚走进食堂。

进来的是斯坦福医生，身边还有一个人，让粉红珍妮先是喝倒彩，然后又突然兴奋的好像就是这个人。

“是不是和巴茨食堂有点不一样，呃？”迈克对随行的军官说（ _海军的外科医生，上尉军衔，在战斗中受伤，刚到，可能是应官方邀请而来，尽管腿脚不好，还是从车站步行过来，火车一定是晚点了……_ ），“这里全天供应食物，就算是半夜也一样。味道也很好。还记得医院食堂每个星期五提供的猪食吗？不管是卖相还是口感，都像是把一个礼拜里的剩菜剩饭扔一块儿端出来似的。你在这里看不到那种垃圾。当然啦，这里也不是军官食堂，”他挤挤眼，宽厚地拍拍对方的肩膀（ _微微瑟缩了一下，肩膀最近受过伤，惨痛的经历，瘸腿可能是因为心理问题……_ ）

“迈克，能借用一下你的笔吗？”夏洛克问。医生通常都随身带着钢笔，哪怕现在穿着便服也一样。

斯坦福转过身，面露微笑。“啊，你好，夏洛克。等等，让我看看，”他拍拍上衣的口袋，“给，”他走到桌前递上一支墨水笔，“不过可能没墨水了。”

_显然如此_ ，夏洛克一边接过来一边心里说。太轻了。尽管如此，他还是在报纸边缘试了试，只划出一条印子。“是的，”他一边说一边还回去。

斯坦福耸了耸肩。“对不起，”他说着把笔放进上衣的内口袋。“忘记加墨水了。铅笔也不见了，肯定是弄丢了。”

听到这话，那个海军军官也一瘸一拐地走到桌前，他没有挥舞手杖，而是把它靠在桌边，打开胳膊下夹着的扁平公文包，取出一支墨水笔。

“给，用我的试试，”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到破译英格玛密码机，就一定会提到破译时用到的一个重要技巧Crib。所谓Crib，在这里不是指婴儿床，而是指猜测出来的可疑明文（字母）与密文中各字母的对应关系，利用已知明文对密文进行试探性攻击，是英格玛分析中极为常见、极为有效的一种方式。
> 
> 这些专业人士用一个单词就把这么复杂的东西给定义完了，我翻遍百度和谷歌，都没找到一个相对应的中文译名，只好自己发挥，有时候直译，有时候意译。比如Crib-based decoding的意思应该是“基于可疑明文搜索逻辑一致性的破译方法“，你瞧瞧，这还是人话吗？ 如果这是论文还则罢了，这是小说呀，所以我直接译成“隔栅破译法”。再比如Crib Room，既然这个地方专门分析字母对应关系，那我就译作分析室。唉，这也是没办法的办法，特此说明一下。
> 
> 为了翻这篇文，我大概地学习了一下有关英格玛密码机的浅显知识。说到底，英格玛能被破译，只说明“智者千虑终有一失”。破解的原理如此简单，连我这么个外行也一听就懂。
> 
> 在密文中猜出几个单词的明文并不很难，因为循规蹈矩的德国人在信息正文中喜欢用固定的词组，比如Keine besonderen Ereignisse（无特殊情况），Heil Hitler（希特勒万岁）等。另外一个例子是英国人发现德国人喜欢在早上6点钟发送一条天气预报，所以在早上6点钟截获的电文开头中肯定包含wetter(天气)这个词。
> 
> 猜出密文中包含的明文单词后，如何精确地确定它们的位置呢？那就要利用到英格玛密码机的一个非常重要的特性，即一个字母永远不会在经过加密转换之后仍旧变为自身。根据英格玛密码机的这个特性，可以把一段可疑明文字母在对应的密文上方来回移动进行判断。
> 
> 如果Crib能够提供的字母链足够多，甚至可以直接锁定唯一可能的转子设置。图灵所设计的机器“炸弹”（bombe）就是利用上述原理对英格玛密码系统进行了暴力破解。
> 
> 如果大家有兴趣，可以看看这两段视频，生动形象，简单易懂，强烈推荐。
> 
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2883992 【中字】二战间谍战——英格玛密码机上(解密)
> 
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2884019 【中字】二战间谍战——英格玛密码机下(解密)


	2. Chapter 2

夏洛克一边接过笔，一边打量这位军官。他掂量手里笔的份量，最初的那点推理一下子丰富了起来。这支笔是个名副其实的金矿，提供了大量有关它主人的信息。这些信息，像树疾速生长，像常春藤一般开枝散叶，又像特快列车一样在他的脑海中飞驰。这个外科医生的身上有不少引人入胜的细节，行为举止有很多让人困惑的地方，仅凭观察难以定论。 _两分钟后他得出了结论：这个人很有趣，值得进一步研究。_

夏洛克忙着推理，过了好一阵才想起来要注意礼节。他一向都不觉得有此必要，不过，还是客气一点为好。他抬起头，看到一双深蓝色的眼睛。几乎和那件海军毛料军装 _（海恩斯沃思斜纹毛呢，比粗纺呢稍微强点）_ 一个颜色，目光沉着冷静，却又透着一丝夏洛克难以形容的火花。眼神中有痛苦，也有决断和些许嘲讽。 _（确实有过惨痛经历，不过试图掩饰，打算保持冷静继续前行，典型的英国人作风。他何以变成今天这副模样？啊，原因显而易见！）_

此人一身挺括的戎装，与周围的环境格格不入，看上去很不自在。出于保密需要，布莱奇利庄园里的大多数工作人员都穿便服上班，甚至连妇女服务队员们也是如此。布莱奇利镇和附近古朴的小村庄一向冷清，如果有穿军装的男女成群结队地进出，别人看了会感到奇怪，问出些难以回答的问题。那么，他怎么会出现在这里？夏洛克根据推理有了一个想法，他很想大声地说出来验证一下，同时也看看对方的反应。这让他自己也很惊讶，怎么突然有这种冲动？他是爱显摆，他知道。可为什么要现在说出来？想让举座震惊叹服？想给人留下深刻印象？他的密码破译员同事们本身就是天才，就算曾经惊讶过，现在也早已见惯不怪。

“谢谢，”夏洛克说，然后试了试笔。笔尖一开始有点刮纸，可稍微转动笔杆，换个着力点，写起来就很流畅了。夏洛克很快把第一条没填完的词条填满，抬起头，这时候迈克说话了。“夏洛克，这是约翰・华生，我在巴茨医学院的同学。约翰，这是夏洛克・福尔摩斯。我们这地方到处都是聪明人，他是最聪明的人之一。如果我没搞错的话，你们俩以后就是同事了。”

夏洛克眉头一扬，迅速和华生握了一下手 _（有轻微的震颤，不过很坚定）_ 。 _同事_ ，他嘲弄地在心里说。 _当真？_ 这个人看上去不像是个彻头彻尾的白痴。不可否认，出于需要，有很多资历远远不够格的人获得了晋升，可他毕竟是个医生。还有，肯定不是来搞密码破译的。他也许能看懂航海地图，不过终究还是医生，不是领航员。夏洛克决定让他体验一下布莱奇利是个什么地方，当他的“同事”又是什么感受。此外，他还想检验一下自己的推断是否正确。

他把身板坐得更直，套上笔套，用一种貌似厌倦实则非常热切的目光看着华生。

“格陵兰还是挪威？”他问。

医生皱起眉头。“你说什么？”

夏洛克白了他一眼。“你是在哪里受的伤？格林兰还是挪威？”

“格陵兰，”华生迅速瞥了迈克一眼，谨慎地回答。迈克在笑。他干嘛要笑？啊，他了解夏洛克，他自己也属于被推理的对象，好在很有肚量，是个乐天派，没怎么当回事。这个海员会作何反应？

“你把我的事告诉他了？”医生问。

“一个字也没说，”迈克向他保证，笑得更厉害了。 _也许他应该提醒他朋友我是何许人也_ ，夏洛克不无挖苦地在心里说。

华生转过头看着夏洛克，眉头仍然紧皱。“那怎么——”

“你在这里啊，上校，”一个粗犷的声音打断了他的话。身着军装的指挥官阿拉斯泰尔・丹尼斯顿出现在华生和斯坦福身后，他是GC&CS（政府密码及解码学校）的负责人，这个机构负责布莱奇利的密码破译工作。丹尼斯顿与海军情报部门和海军部都有联系，刚被授予大英帝国司令勋章，并当上了外交部下属某个部门的头头。有趣的是，他还在1908年奥运会上获得过曲棍球铜牌。尽管年近六十即将退役，身体还是很硬朗。夏洛克当然认得他，他应该算是他的老板，可没怎么接触。丹尼斯顿平时大多和图灵、威尔士曼以及其他“高级”密码破译员打交道。然而现在，他好像在等这个新来者，认为应该亲自出面迎接。

他们简短地互相敬了个军礼。夏洛克不知道现在这个场合怎么衡量海军等级高低。要论军衔，其实是华生比对方高，可他不是海军部的人，而且是医务官。他们没有做自我介绍，显然以前见过。

【备注】Captain：陆军里的上尉，或海军里的上校。既然约翰在这篇小说里是海军一员，而原作者依然沿用原著军衔，那只能自动官升三级。只是我很怀疑，军医能得到“海军上校”这么高的军衔吗？

“很抱歉，司机出了岔子，”丹尼斯顿说，“我们离火车站是不远，可你身上有伤，不应该步行过来。谁也没想到火车这么晚才到。”

华生听到这话，脸上的表情有点僵硬。 _不喜欢被人怜悯_ ，夏洛克想， _有意思_ 。

“问题不大，中校，”他回答，“总算到了。火车上很拥挤，当时都不知道火车还会不会继续开。本来想打电话或发个电报过来的，可没找到机会。好在最后都解决了。我接到的命令是到主楼报到，我照办了，你的秘书说你可能要忙上一阵子，让我等着，如果需要就买点吃的。”

“是的，抱歉让你久等了。我在接伦敦打来的电话，这个星期我们会有一位重要的客人来访。斯坦福医生，谢谢你照顾他。”他与迈克握了握手。

“他是我在医学院的朋友，”迈克解释道。

“这个世界真小，”丹尼斯顿说，“上校，看来你已经见到我们这儿的一位密码破译员了。”他像夏洛克伸出一只手。“下午好，福尔摩斯，来得正好。华生上校就是被派来协助你们工作站的。过会儿我把他介绍给图灵，解释一下事情的来龙去脉以及他会怎么帮助你们。”

_那不是明摆的事儿嘛_ ，夏洛克强忍着才没白他一眼。 _把这个人从头到脚看一遍就全知道啦。_ 不过，尽管如此，他还是很好奇，想看看自己的推论能否得到证实。

“福尔摩斯，抱歉不能让你继续吃饭了，能跟我来一下吗？”

迈克笑着说：“好了，约翰，现在我把你交给大佬们了。哪天你想找个小巴辣子一起喝一杯，就来找我。”

“谢谢，迈克，我会的，”约翰回答。

丹尼斯顿微微点头作别，绕过桌子去找图灵和诺克斯，让他的海军同行去拿手杖。夏洛克很不情愿地站起身，伸手端起杯子，至少让他把茶喝了，然后跟在那两个人的身后，一边走一边研究外科医生的瘸腿。 _毫无疑问，是身心障碍症。宁愿站着也不找椅子坐下，走神的时候连手杖都不需要，仿佛忘了自己的伤残，可现在跛得很厉害。他怎么不佩勋章？他肯定获得过勋章，因为“在敌人的炮火中表现出非凡的勇气”等等等等，那些官僚们在颁发闪亮的小金属片的时候总会找些冠冕堂皇的理由。他似乎感觉受之有愧。军装胸前别勋章留下的洞眼依然清晰可见。战斗英雄。既然授勋仪式是回伦敦以后办的，那一定相当重要。丹尼斯顿如此随意地，甚至当着迈克的面谈论分派给他的任务，他的安全级别应该很高。行吧，行吧，那就看看我们亲爱的外科医生上校干了什么惊天动地的英雄壮举，像一条滑稽的鱼一样被人从水里捞出来，扔到布莱奇利这个地方来了。_

–<o>–

图灵显然知道这位军官要来，做介绍的时候一点也不显得惊讶。夏洛克觉得，提到华生名字的时候，数学家的眼睛里流露出早有耳闻的神情。

“约翰・华生上校，前英国皇家海军诺森伯兰号上的外科医生，”丹尼斯顿介绍道，他的言辞死板正式，也许是想给图灵留下深刻的印象。 _没用的_ ，夏洛克苦笑着想， _艾伦对人的军衔高低不感兴趣_ 。他一向举止腼腆，别人不会想到他的性格中还有另外一面。只要他觉得官僚主义又在妨碍他正常工作，让他缺人缺设备，或不理解他们在布莱奇利所做工作的重要性，他就会大胆表示抗议。丹尼斯顿大部分时间都站在他这一边，可有时候也不得不向海军部、海军情报部门、军情六处甚至白厅的一些蠢货妥协。

“这两位先生分别是艾伦・图灵和迪尔温・诺克斯。上校，你会在8号棚屋工作，图灵先生是8号棚屋的负责人，”丹尼斯顿说，“诺克斯先生是6号棚屋的。”他没提6号棚屋是干什么的。夏洛克是知道的，显然华生的安全等级没有赋予他获得这些信息的权利。一个人知道得越少，泄密的可能性就越小。泄密会被判死刑，他们被一遍又一遍地告知这一点，然后签字画押。

图灵与华生迅速握了握手，和平常一样偷偷地上下打量这位军官，避免目光直接接触。“我们很快就有机会一窥德国人英格玛密码的奥秘，我听说你是功臣之一，”他低声地说，“干得好，华生医生。你的被俘经历对我们帮助很大。”

“听你这么说我很高兴，图灵先生，”华生严肃地回答。明明是英勇壮举，却没有自吹自擂。夏洛克本以为他会滔滔不绝地讲故事，没想到他不愿意多谈此事。不可能那么顺利，否则也就不会要用手杖了。“他们在北大西洋给我们的船只造成了毁灭性的破坏，我们以眼还眼的时候到了。”

丹尼斯顿看到诺克斯疑惑的目光，拍拍华生的肩膀。“华生医生服役的驱逐舰在格林兰的送别角附近被德国潜艇的鱼类击中。他是被U型潜艇当做战俘抓去的几个人之一。可能是因为他们有人生病，缺少合格的医务人员。医生，你在船上待了多久？”

“四天。那是U-110潜水艇，艇长是兰普上尉，4月9号受到英国斗牛犬号和百老汇号两艘驱逐舰的攻击。兰普认为潜艇已经被深水炸弹重创，注定沉没，下令弃艇撤离。我们遭到，呃，自己人的火力攻击，我的两个同伴牺牲，我受伤。当兰普发现U型潜艇不像是要沉的样子，打算游回去销毁英格玛密码机、相关的密码本以及二元表，可他没有得逞。当时我自己也在水里，看得不是很清楚，不过我想他是被我们的一个狙击手打死的。”

【备注】我很疑惑一艇之长居然只是个上尉。后来查了一下，二战时期，继承了普鲁士传统的德军在军衔（尤其是低级军衔）方面的制度与别国完全不同！从新兵到三等兵到上尉有十多个等级，那没事了。搞翻译也能涨姿势。

“斗牛犬号上的巴姆中尉组织了一个登船小组，可那时候U-110已经在下沉，留给他们的时间不多了。我知道搞到编码设备和密码本非常重要。电报员有责任把这些东西全都销毁掉，可他仓皇离开潜艇时忘记了，我记得在哪里。他们把我从海里拉上去以后，我自愿跟着一起去。我们成功搞到点东西，可是不得不赶紧再出来，那搜船漏水太快了。正如我说的，我已经在被北大西洋上漂得太久，不想再洗一把澡。可是由于我的伤势，拖累了其他人。”

他清了清喉咙，表情悲伤又略带点愤怒。“有两个人因为帮我而没能及时出来，和船一起沉了下去。应该反过来才对，毕竟我才是医生。好在我们搞到了你们要的密码本，希望你们好好利用。”

“我们做到了，”图灵说，“我们花了几天时间阅读他们的通讯内容，更重要的是，解开了他们的 _Reservehandverfahren_ 。”他没解释这个词是什么意思。夏洛克懂，华生肯定不懂，不过他没开口问，似乎还沉浸在悲伤的回忆里。

“上校，我理解你为船员丧生而悲痛，”丹尼斯顿缓缓地说，“但请相信，他们的牺牲挽救了更多人的生命。我一再强调过，我们在布莱奇利的工作至关重要。就连丘吉尔也开始明白这一点，尽管我们依然缺乏必要的支持，你说是不是，图灵？”

被点名的那个人点点头，又垂下眼帘。诺克斯的举动恰好与他相反。“阿拉斯泰尔，其实我一直想和你谈谈这件事情。我们缺人缺得厉害，”诺克斯的臭脾气又上来了，一如既往地直来直去。好吧，至少他的工作干得不赖。

“我们可以过会儿讨论这个问题，”丹尼斯顿没有上钩，和平常一样和起了稀泥。夏洛克可不羡慕他的处境。“正好和我要找你谈的事情有关。你，还有你，艾伦，威尔士曼跟其他人一起来。可能直接影响到能否给你们增添合格人手。”

他又转向华生。“行政管理真是个人见人爱的工作，对不对？”他一脸苦笑，带着歉意说，“我本想建议图灵带你参观一下你的新工作区域，把你介绍给同事们。遗憾的是，我们必须先解决其他问题。不过我相信这位福尔摩斯先生也能完成这份工作，对吗，福尔摩斯？”

夏洛克对这个主意并不感冒，这听上去像是被迫“社交”。他不确定自己是否擅长介绍同事。他可以告诉华生很多同事们的事情，可大多数都是他观察和推理出来的。这些发现都很有趣，可他觉得对方未必愿意这么快就了解同事们的个人隐私。另外，关于8号棚屋的工作，和他说些什么好呢？他是提到了英格玛密码机，但他不太可能懂得分析密码所需要的各种技能，也分不清班伯里卡片和二元表。夏洛克确信他不懂他们如何工作。不过，能当导游带人在兵营里兜一圈，至少有一两个小时的时间不用去破译无聊的密码了，于是他点点头。

“当然可以，”他说，尽量说得温文有礼，“我正要去上班。欢迎华生医生和我一起去。他可以获得多少信息？”他问丹尼斯顿。

“和你一样，福尔摩斯。他在海军部听取过简报。”

“很好。”

“好极了。华生医生，明天等你安顿好了，就来找我报到。”丹尼斯顿说，“至于你，艾伦，把自己捯饬一下，四点半到主楼来见我。还有你，迪利，给我把戈登・威尔士曼、米尔纳-巴里和其他人找来。再见，上校。很高兴你到这里来。”丹尼斯顿点了下头，离开了。

“不知道这‘重要’的事情到底是什么事，”诺克斯一边小声嘀咕一边摘下眼镜用领带擦拭镜片，脸上略显怀疑和恼怒，倒是没发脾气，“我去把其他人叫来，”他站起身，带上眼镜，整了整衣服，“回头见，艾伦。”

图灵也站起来。“夏洛克，谢谢你帮忙，”他含糊地说，“刚才斯图尔特说要你帮他猜测明文，你最好尽快过去看看。炸弹机出了点问题，这意味着修好之前人工破解的工作量就大了。我会把机器修好。希望过会儿能有时间去找你和华生医生，不过也有可能耽搁过不来。”

他端起那杯好像是用浓缩汁稀释而成的果汁，一饮而尽，也动身离去，留下夏洛克和华生在一起。夏洛克轻轻叹口气。“我们走吧？”

他们经过夏洛克原来坐的桌子，饭菜还在。华生冲着饭菜点点头。“你把饭吃完吧，时间来得及。”

夏洛克耸耸肩。“我本来就不饿。”

对方抬起头看他，皱了皱眉头。“胡扯。丹尼斯顿长官作介绍的时候，你的肚子一直在咕咕叫。”

_哇哦，这么说他注意到了。不错，不过很无礼。尽管他是医生，我饿不饿和他无关_ ，夏洛克心里很不自在。他脸上一定流露出惊愕的表情，因为对方举起双手摆出安抚的姿势。“抱歉，我不是有意这么口无遮拦。不过你看起来真的需要吃上一两口。”

夏洛克翻了翻眼，从盘子里抓起面包和奶酪，麻利地合到一起凑成三明治，用手帕包起来。“满意了？”

对方居然很无礼地微微一笑。“除非你把它吃了。”他掏出笔，俯下身。“Uranus，”他一边用眼睛扫视填字游戏一边说。

“什么？”

“没有填上的那个单词。太阳系的第七个行星，天王星。”

夏洛克蹙起眉毛。恒星和行星，一向都不是他的强项。人总得把脑子里储存的知识划分个轻重等级。这两样东西从来都不重要。可现在，他不懂的东西这个刚踏上陆地的水手却懂，这让他很恼火。行，很快就能让他涨点自知之明。

–<o>–

“你怎么知道是格陵兰？”他们向主楼和庄园棚屋的方向走去，华生问。夏洛克推着自行车向前走，根本不在乎华生能否跟上。他还确实跟上了，腿还是不利索，有意思的是，比刚进食堂那会儿好多了。空气温暖而静谧，夹杂着从树林里砖窑传出的刺鼻气味。远方传来火车的汽笛声，宣告那趟应该3点46分到剑桥的车启程了（ _晚点将近二十分钟_ ）。“丹尼斯顿告诉你的？”

“没人告诉我，”夏洛克直率地回答，“我看到的。”

对方似乎对这个答案很感兴趣。“看，怎么看？”

“太明显了。只要看一眼，我就能知道我想知道的一切。”

短暂的停顿。是不相信？“好吧，那你‘看’到了什么？”

夏洛克停下脚步，歪过脑袋打量对方，深吸一口气，略停片刻后吐气，紧接着便开始滔滔不绝的推理。“从你身上的军装很容易看出你的军衔和军种，不需要杰出的推理技巧。这么说吧，考虑到现在是战争时期，前线需要你这样的人，你极有可能是现役。有明显的迹象表明你出过海，比如帽子上海水留下的淡淡盐渍。最近清洗过，不过被太阳晒褪色的地方依然看得到。帽子被打湿的时候你正在忙，顾不上当场擦干。导致海水渗进布料里面。你戴的是蓝色帽子，说明是在北方地区服役，否则发给你的就该是白色帽子，这就排除了地中海和赤道。你被派到布莱奇利来，意味着你手里掌握着某种有用信息，可以帮到我们。我们这边破译海军密码的人，主要研究北大西洋上的战斗以及对护航舰队的攻击。你可能就是护航舰队里的人。丹尼斯顿和你都提到找回密码本和二元表格的壮举，可就算不说，我也能推断出你肯定和英格玛密码机有牵连，哪怕只是沾着点边，否则不会被邀请到这里来，或者说‘自愿’加入我们的团队。”

军官瞪大了眼睛看着夏洛克。夏洛克再次迈腿往前走，对方赶紧跟上。他接着往下说：“在你提到受伤之前我就看出来了。子弹击中左肩，从背后打过来，打伤了肩胛骨。”

“你怎么知道？”

“斯坦福拍你肩膀的时候，你畏缩了一下，表明伤口还没好全，至少肌肉还在疼。你一直护着自己的胳膊。伤口要很长时间才能养好，非常可能是伤到了骨头。你是左撇子，却用右手递钢笔。钢笔像是被人用右手握着写过字，可是时间不长。你的胳膊被固定过一段时间。不过笔尖仍然留有长期用左手写字的迹象，这就是为什么我试用的时候会感觉那么毛糙。那说明你是左撇子。还有你的军装。”

“我的军装？”

“有点磨损，但看上去还很新。在执行最后一次任务以前还挺合身，可现在松垮垮的，特别是肩膀和腰身这两个地方。裤子也太大了，尤其是腰围这里。你瘦了，而且瘦了不少，说明受到了长时间的禁锢。没错，战舰上活动的机会是不多，可工作会让你保持健康和活力。根据你的体型和目前还保留的肌肉组织（以及受损的门牙），你以前打过橄榄球，也可能是足球。只是你脸上的皱纹是新添的，帽沿下散露出来的发梢也是近来才变灰。你有一段时间身体不适缺少运动。我大胆猜测，你所受的枪伤，不是被德国狙击手故意击中，就是像你估计的那样被自己人误伤。伤口无法当场处理，否则就算条件不理想，你也会尽可能处理得好一点，然后再加入登船小组。你好不容易从下沉的潜艇里逃生，在海里游了一阵子，差点因为失血、疲劳和体温过低而死在水里。因为延误治疗受了感染，不得不长时间卧床休养。你获救了，可有些同船的战友死了，你为此自责，觉得自己作为一个医务官，有责任把你的人放在第一位，照顾好他们。内疚，也是一种心理创伤。也是你用上手杖的原因。”

“你指哪方面？”华生的语调有点生硬。 _啊_ ，夏洛克心里说， _感觉受到冒犯了，生气了。果然不出所料_ 。

他冲华生的右腿点点头。“这条腿是不如过去那样有力，可从生理上讲它没毛病。瘸腿是心理因素造成的，只要一走路，腿就开始瘸，尤其是心里紧张或烦恼的时候，比如现在就是这样。你不想待在布莱奇利，你情愿回海上去，至少是去野战医院，去一个凭医术受人尊敬的地方。然而你的外科医生生涯可能已经终结。你的惯用手有间歇性震颤，你不得不讲述自己英雄事迹的时候表现得很明显，我们握手的时候我也感觉到了。所有这一切都表明，过去的遭遇让你来到这里，也给你带来了精神创伤。这也就是为什么你不佩戴勋章。你似乎心中有愧，你有命活着把勋章戴在身上，你的朋友和战友却是死后才被追授荣誉。”

“你怎么知道勋章的事？”对方的表情和语气不带任何感情色彩。

夏洛克翻了翻眼。难道大家对一切都视而不见？

“你胸前别针留下的洞眼依然清晰可见。你是在伦敦逗留期间得到的这枚勋章，一离开海军部就取下来了。是什么勋章呢？是乔治勋章？或者更高一层，是乔治十字勋章？凭你的事迹，用亮晶晶的小玩意儿表彰你的可能性非常大。”

“这推理没什么难度！”华生粗声粗气地说。

_哇哦，叫阵来了_ 。这勾起了夏洛克的兴致。游戏时间到。

“说得对，”他表示认同，“我刚才说的大多是从你的言辞和外表判断出来的，不过并不全部都来自于你本人。单是你的钢笔就告诉了我很多你的身世背景，我觉得这里应该没人知道。”

华生挑起一根眉毛以示询问。夏洛克有些吃不准这表情的含义——揣摩别人的情绪从来都不是他的强项，所以他一向避免与人纠缠不清——可这位医生似乎很享受他们之间的这个小游戏。夏洛克不明白这是怎么回事。别人通常不是这个反应。

“我的钢笔有什么特别之处？”华生问。夏洛克从他的声音里听出了一丝愉悦的笑意，这简直就是在有意戏弄他。夏洛克眯起眼睛。这位军官刚到的时候，尽管有乐天派迈克陪着，情绪还是很低落，可现在，萎靡的神情差不多一扫而空。

夏洛克傲慢地仰起头。“这个型号早已过时，Onoto牌滴入式钢笔，至少有二十年的历史了。笔尖让你用（左）手写得定了型，也就是说，你用它写字有年头了——最近用右手写字的这段时间不算在内。你用右手写字也很得力，可能是因为在学校里被迫用右手写过字，也就是所谓的“再训练”，公立学校以前常搞这一套。这支笔尽管经常用，状况还不错，笔尖只有一点点毛糙，墨囊不漏水，笔帽与笔身仍然贴合紧密。你的毕业论文和几份初稿都是用这支笔写的，因为没钱请专业秘书，定稿前也没搞到打字机。你还写日志或者说日记，就放在文件夹里。文件夹里还有几张信纸，是给家人写信用的。既然你现在没出海，他们自然希望能定期收到你的家书。你的两根中指都有明显的老茧，所以你经常写字。可是这支笔，对你来说，并不仅仅是书写工具。现在你是把它放在公文包里，可有明显的迹象表明你一直都放在口袋和背包里。笔身上布满细微的划痕。你的公文包整理得井井有条，纸张没有折痕，边缘没有翘起，也没有沾到墨水。你一向认真对待自己的个人物品，对钢笔也是如此，定期清洗，甚至在笔掉进大西洋以后给碰过海水的地方上油。可是由于你无论走到哪里都随身携带，这支笔终究还是有点磨损了。对你来说，这不仅仅是笔，还是个人财富，甚至是护身符。这是为什么呢？当然是出于感情。这样东西具有某种情感价值，是你珍视的人给你的。珍视，或者更确切地说，曾经珍视。可能是某个已经离你而去的人送给你的礼物，多半已经死亡。是谁呢？第一个假设是家庭成员，父母或兄弟姐妹。不，排除兄弟姐妹。兄弟姐妹常常是冲突的根源，而不是相亲相爱的对象。” _瞧瞧我兄弟，那就是一个阴魂不散的讨厌鬼_ 。

“那父母和祖父母呢？有可能，不过这支笔年头不够久，不可能是珍贵的传家宝。所以，我怀疑是定情物。这支笔的质量不错，价格却不是特别贵，是和你恋爱的年轻姑娘买得起的东西。我估计，这支笔是她在你离家上大学的时候送给你的，明显想提醒你要保持联系。由于某种原因，你们俩没成。你没结婚，也没有迹象表明曾经结过婚。不过你还留着这支笔，保护得也好。这是强烈而又持久的感情寄托。两个青梅竹马的恋人会顺理成章地订婚结婚。你们俩分开不是因为疏于联系或移情别恋，你依然对她念念不忘。所以，她是死了。”

夏洛克一直在密切观察医生的反应。呼吸、眼睛注视的方向和轻微的吞咽口水的动作都足以说明问题。 _好极了，_ 夏洛克心里想， _还“没什么难度”，现在看你还有何话说？_

不过他还没讲完呐。“鉴于笔的生产年代以及你们分开的日期，我认为她死于1919年西班牙大流感，当时整个欧洲都遭了殃。你救不了她，对这件事，直到今天你还耿耿于怀，觉得自己作为医生本应该能救她一命，尽管当时你才刚刚开始学医。”

夏洛克注意到华生没有继续一瘸一拐地跟着自己，停下脚步，转过身。军官站在主楼前面那颗巨杉的树荫里，拄着手杖，满脸好奇地打量夏洛克。夏洛克又一次不知该如何理解这个表情，而且惊讶地发现这让他有点烦恼。正常情况下他对别人的情绪和情感不感兴趣。代码、密码或者死尸要比人类的情感更容易读懂，到目前为止，在如何逃避学习处理情感问题方面，他一直做得很成功。可现在，看到医生穿着过于宽大的军装——在炎热的午后一定很难受——满是皱纹的脸上缀着汗珠，军人的发型很短，可耳朵后边的头发还是打起了卷，夏洛克感觉身体里的某个地方在……怦怦乱跳。 _说错话了，_ 这个念头在他心里一闪而过。对素昧平生的人提及他们的已故挚爱，实属冒昧。夏洛克并不是完全不懂人情世故，他只是在大部分时间里故意无视而已。

现在怎么做才对？道歉？干嘛要道歉？夏洛克说的都是对方已知的事实，而且看上去他并不生气，也没觉得受到了侮辱，只是有点沮丧疲惫而已。表示同情？说很抱歉？他压根不认得死者。那现在要怎么做？微笑吗？夏洛克皱起眉头。那也太……奇怪了。

“真，”约翰・华生顿了顿，两人一个在树荫里一个在树荫外，互视着对方，“不可思议。”

夏洛克的眉头拧得更紧了。又来戏弄他吗？难道因为他刚才失了礼数，因为他喜欢臭显摆，想找回场子？老天爷啊，人怎么这么难理解？全都是密文，没有可疑明文，就连明文本身也是个谜。

“你这么想？”他小心翼翼地问，几乎有点羞涩。

华生的脸上绽开笑容，明明白白绝对错不了。“了不起，太了不起了。”

夏洛克心中五味杂陈难以言表。“别人一般不这么说，”他说。

华生再次迈开腿走过来，和他一起站在大树前的阳光里。“别人一般怎么说？”他歪过头用蓝色的眼睛看着夏洛克。凑近了看，那双眼睛并不全然都是蓝色，淡褐色、绿色、灰色和金色的斑点夹杂在一起，随着光线的不同变幻成各种颜色，和夏洛克自己的眼睛差不多，不过医生的要更深一些。

夏洛克苦笑了一下。“滚开，”他说。

华生呼哧一声笑了。“不知道他们为什么要这么说，”他打趣道，那双漂亮的眼睛里闪烁出调皮的光芒，“不过我得承认，确实有人提醒我要当心。”

“要当心我吗？”夏洛克疑惑地问。他在布莱奇利确实小有名声，不过不是什么好名声，就算是8号棚屋的同事，除了少数几个人以外，对他也颇有微词。他只是没想到自己的“名声”已经传到庄园外边去了。

“不是特别指你，”华生说，“是指你们这类人，密码破译员，难以捉摸的天才，不善交际的怪胎，还有些别的说法。有很多偏见。我觉得有些话不无道理，可我喜欢自己做判断，不管对谁都要公平。”

“抛开你那值得赞扬的开放心态不谈，我是否坐实了那些偏见？”

“从某种程度上讲，是的。”

夏洛克扬起眉毛。“不善交际的怪胎？”他不是第一次被人这么评价。

华生耸耸肩。“更确切地说，应该是难以捉摸的天才，管你叫密码破译员当然也没错。推理得真棒，大部分结论居然来自于我的笔。非同凡响。”

夏洛克的心中漾起某种温暖的感觉。很奇怪，不过……感觉不错。他用了很大的劲才把浮上来的笑容压下去。

“有什么地方搞错吗？”他问。

华生摘下帽子，抚摸汗津津的头发。他的头发是深金色的，夹杂着些许灰色，看得出只抹了少许让头发服帖的发蜡。夏洛克觉得他这样做很对，可他讨厌发蜡，那玩意儿对他的卷发一点作用都没有。他的头发一个劲儿地疯长，就算用最好的发蜡也没辙。夏洛克很惊讶自己被医生的头发所吸引，一定是因为阳光照在上面的关系。

“有个一丁点儿的小错误，”华生回答，“我确实摘下了勋章，不过不是因为羞愧，觉得只有长眠在大西洋海底的那些人才配得上，而自己不够格。是勋章别得不牢，不想在火车上把它搞丢了。大部分时间我都得站着。”

_不想受人怜悯，有座位也不坐_ ，夏洛克心里说。“每次都要出点错。那笔呢？”

华生悲伤地笑了笑。“完全正确。听你这么一解释好像很简单，可你得在瞬间得出结论。你把笔拿在手里的时间总共也没多久。”

“天才就天才在这里，”夏洛克并不故作谦虚。

华生笑了起来。“我想也是。这个地方好像有很多你这样的人。我的意思是，天才。是不是应该说天才们？复数是这么说的吧？不管了。我已经觉得自己不配到这里来了。你来布莱奇利之前是干什么的？”

“我是咨询侦探。”

“没听说过还有这职业。”

“你不会听说过。全世界仅此一家，我自创的。”

“呃，其他工作对你来说太平凡了？太无聊了？”

夏洛克一个没忍住，笑了出来。“是的，差不多吧。”

“明白了。那你为谁工作？”

“私人客户，还有苏格兰场。”

“没想到警察会向业余爱好者咨询，不过你刚刚证明了你在这方面很有才华。”

夏洛克微微点了下头。他知道自己确实有才华，可是从别人嘴里听到这样的赞美，真诚的赞美，这可是件稀罕事，甚至让他心里有点惴惴的。他用眼角的余光打量医生，没看出来他有什么企图。这个人说的是真心话，他没那个演技能蒙过夏洛克的眼睛，而且几乎可以说不认得夏洛克。对了，也许就是这个原因。一旦相处久了，新鲜劲过去了，想法就会不一样。夏洛克很清楚这个过程，以前又不是没有碰到过。有些人没有马上被他的直率和表面上的傲慢吓倒，不过很快就会吸取教训，远远地躲开他。

“这地方，很特别是吧？”医生说。他们来到主楼维多利亚式的正门前，仿哥特式的漩涡花纹和意大利罗马柱挤在一起，在午后阳光的映衬下轮廓分明。

“我会换个形容词，”夏洛克嘟哝了一句，这让华生又笑了起来。笑声很悦耳。

“换哪个？华丽？富有装饰性？不拘一格？”

“丑陋。”

医生把头偏向一侧，似乎想换个角度观察这个庞然大物。“嗯，说得没错。确实如此。也许我们应该拍张照片寄到柏林，让元首震撼一下。我觉得他不会喜欢。36年我去柏林看奥运会，他们的建筑让我叹为观止，气势宏伟，庞大而又刻板，几乎没有任何装饰。”

夏洛克想了想。“呃，难说。据我们对他的了解，他以前是名很有抱负的画家，后来才成为野心勃勃的暴君。他想就读艺术学院，因为水平太差缺乏天分而被拒之门外。也许他还缺乏品味，你瞧瞧现在德国‘官方力挺’的艺术作品都什么德行。说不定他真的会欣赏这座丑陋的庞然大物。”

“如果真是这样，倒也不无可能。要是当时艺术学院录取了他就好了，”华生沉下脸，凝视着布莱奇利的这栋大宅子，若有所思地说，“可能会让整个世界少掉很多悲哀。”

夏洛克严肃地点点头。他觉得未必。就算不是希特勒，也会有另外一个人再次把欧洲和世界其他地方带进战争的漩涡。不过，这是个有趣的想法。 _如果真的录取了，那……_

“是的，有可能，”他轻声表示赞同。

–<o>–

他们走进8号棚屋，换班时候的忙乱已经过去。每个人各就各位，屋里弥漫着忙碌而又专注的气氛。夏洛克意识到，显然要由他向华生介绍新的工作岗位，可他对这个海军军官在这里的工作职责一知半解，大部分还是他自己推理出来的。

不过话说回来，他和其他大多数密码破译员也没接受过多少培训或指导。去年他一到这里，就被告知得去找图灵和威尔士曼，然后被带到主楼，和其他很多新来者一起观看英格玛密码机，学习基本工作原理。此外还学习了密码学的一些常识，以及如何使用不同的颜色代码和关键字。这是威尔士曼发明出来的一套办法，可以把巨量的德国人电报和截获到的其他情报分解成一个个可以管理的小单元。有人问他是不是色盲，他不是。有场德语考试（他得了高分），接受进一步的安全指导（不要和任何人讨论你的工作，就算是其他棚屋里的人也不行），然后被分配到8号棚屋图灵手下，从那个时候起他就算独立开始工作了。

不知道上头希望他对华生介绍什么。接下来华生要在这座监狱里待上一阵子，让他大概了解一下监狱的情况应该没问题。他们走进狭长拥挤的屋子，华生看上去很平静。说是棚屋，其实就是些烂糟糟的窝棚。夏天又闷又热，特别是晚上，因为灯火管制，百叶窗要拉下来，以免成为德国飞机夜间空袭时亮堂堂的绝佳靶子。冬天不仅冷还四处漏风。是有烧炭的炉子，可由于煤炭定量配给，供应常常跟不上。结果就是密码破译员全都冻得要死，大部分人只能依靠无数妇女手织出来的围巾和手套御寒。这些妇女不是在工厂里干活，而是坐在家里通过编织为战争效力——如果她们没有一开始就被招募到布莱奇利来的话。

“看起来不怎么样是吧？”夏洛克把自行车放进棚屋前面的车棚，领华生走进中间的走廊。油毡布在他们脚下吱嘎作响。空气中弥漫着浓重的烟草味、咖啡味、纸张味和人的汗馊味。夏洛克让对方探视各个房间。这里的灯都使用绿色灯罩，他领他看灯光下简朴的家具、一堆堆有待破译的密电、黑板、地图、班伯里卡片以及棚屋和棚屋之间巧妙的通讯方式——带轮子的托盘放在木质轨道上，用长柄扫帚一推就过去了。

华生好心地笑了笑。“不，真的还行。”

“这要看你问谁了——比方说，你去问丹尼斯顿——他们会告诉你，这是这场战争中最重要的事业之一，”夏洛克略带嘲讽地说。他好几次因为破译工作实在太过无聊而彻底怀疑这个说法。

他们走到钉在墙上的一张巨幅航海地图前。夏洛克瞥了眼身边的同伴，发现他停下脚步，神色严峻地注视地图。夏洛克看到华生的目光逐步移到格陵兰岛附近水域，查看聚集在那里的U型潜艇和他们的猎物，也就是护航舰队。所有这些都用彩色大头针标记出来。

“确实如此，你要知道，”他平静地说，“没有你们在这里工作，就没有我们在那里胜利的机会。”他转过头凝视夏洛克，夏洛克被他强烈的眼神震撼住了。“告诉我，我怎么做才能帮到你们。”华生恳切地说。

夏洛克咬了咬嘴唇，耸耸肩，不知为什么他不愿令对方失望。“你看上去不像搞密码破译的，”他为难地开口说道，“所以我猜把你派到这里来，是因为你在德国人的船上待过一段时间。上头一定是觉得你有可能无意中听到过他们的命令，观察过他们船上的设施，甚至可能看到他们如何操作英格玛密码机。”

华生沮丧地呼了口气。“我是他们的俘虏。他们把我关在医务室。我肯定不能去舰桥上闲逛，在艇长下命令的时候站在他身后，也不能和操作英格玛密码机的人聊天。”他又盯着地图看了一会儿，叹口气，“不过，我确实知道点东西。”

“啊，夏洛克，你来了，”身后传来音色柔和略带丹麦口音的说话声，还伴随着从烟斗里散发出来的烟雾，夏洛克和华生转过身。他们看到的是马格努森带着眼镜，修饰得体的脸。他是丹麦难民，是米尔纳-巴里手下的人，在密码分析室工作。马格努森是出了名的记忆力超群。7号棚屋的妇女服务队员们给破译的电文做了大量索引，马格努森交叉引用重要资料的速度经常比她们还要快。他还是出色的棋手，经常和米尔纳-巴里摆开棋盘一较高下，互有胜负。由于身体原因，他的手老是湿漉漉的，加上目光犀利，总让人觉得有点毛骨悚然。“斯图尔特有些密文想让你看看。他现在要去主楼见‘重要’人物，托我交给你。这位新来的是谁？”

夏洛克很快给他们作了介绍，他可不羡慕华生能握上那只汗津津的手。他们随着马格努森一起来到密码分析室，这里有很多女性，她们整理有待破解的电报，放进不同密码破译员的托盘里。密码破译员们则围坐在摇摇晃晃的桌子旁，坐的椅子五花八门没有一把是配套的。屋里静悄悄的，只有移动纸张的声音，偶尔有女人走到桌边把纸片放进托盘的脚步声，铅笔在纸上写字的沙沙声，以及一只蝴蝶（ _荨麻蛱蝶， 小樱蝶_）拍打窗户的扑棱声。空气里一股浓浓的烟味，让人觉得这里从事的都是注意力高度集中的脑力劳动。

夏洛克看了华生一眼，发现他先是环顾四周，然后一瘸一拐地走到窗前，打开窗户，把蝴蝶放出去。新鲜的空气涌进房间，有几个人停下手头的工作，抬起头张望了一眼。

“难怪你们看起来全都跟幽灵似的，”华生没把窗户关上，直接回到夏洛克和马格努森身边，若有所思地说，“这里的空气凝固得快能切成片了。真奇怪，这里怎么会允许抽烟。”

马格努森抽了口烟斗。夏洛克看到他对医生白了一眼，突然觉得很生气。华生是对的。这里的工作环境本来就不好，马格努森他们不断抽烟更是雪上加霜。“我猜你不抽烟吧，医生？”丹麦人问。

华生摇摇头。“不抽，一向不喜欢。你呢，福尔摩斯先生？”

“哦，他生病的时候不得不戒了。”马格努森得意地说，“在那之前……一天几包来着，夏洛克？一包，还是两包？”

“是太多了，”夏洛克嘟哝了一句，突然为自己戒了这个恶习而高兴，至少戒了大部分。华生朝他看了好一会儿，眼神几乎可以说充满了关切。夏洛克不喜欢被人同情。“卡尔 ・奥古斯特，我们能开始工作了吗？”他促狭地问道，“斯图尔特要交给我什么东西？”

他注意到对方被叫到名字时有点光火。马格努森一到英国就给自己取了个英国人名字，现在他让大家管自己叫查尔斯・奥古斯特，也许是不想被人当成德国人。夏洛克觉得用丹麦名字称呼他正合适，谁叫他刚才说他抽烟坏话来着。马格努森把他领到桌旁，从托盘里拿起几张纸。“今天早上来的。斯图尔特看了看，觉得交给你比较合适。我们用常见的可疑明文、天气预报等等都试过了。‘Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse’和常用说法都对不上。也许你的新 _朋友_ 能帮上忙。”

他又抽了口烟，走了。夏洛克给军官拉来一把椅子，示意他应该坐下。华生把手杖靠在桌边，很周到地用公文包压住文件，这样从窗外吹进来的风就不会把纸吹跑了。

“门边有衣帽钩，”夏洛克告诉他，“如果你想摘掉帽子脱掉上衣，可以挂那里。明天最好穿便服。为了安全考虑，这里很少出现穿军装的人。还有，你也看到了，大家都不拘小节。”他指了指自己，他衬衫最上面的几粒纽扣没扣，袖子卷起，实际上他连件背心或无袖上衣都没穿，吊带裤的吊带直接露在外面。

华生点点头，脱去外衣，迟疑了一下，扫了眼四周，把领带也拉松，坐到夏洛克旁边（夏洛克已经有好几个月懒得打领带了），卷起衬衫的袖子，拿起一张纸看了起来。上面是一排排打印出来的字母，整整齐齐地五个一组。他皱起眉头。“你们究竟是怎么把这些东西破译出来的？什么含义也没有。”

他既困惑又钦佩地看着夏洛克。 夏洛克的心里又是……一动，别人通常不拿那样的眼神看他。没错，他们会困惑，可紧接着就厌烦生起气来了。至于钦佩，倒是新鲜，感觉很不赖。不知怎的，令他精神为之一振。“呃，天才就天才在这里，”他说，难掩脸上的笑容。

华生轻声笑道：“能否给我这等平庸之辈解释一下？”

通常情况下，甭想让夏洛克对迟钝的人解释任何对他来说显而易见的事情，他没那个耐心。可是现在这种情况该怎么办呢？毕竟华生是来帮助他们的。就算在实际解密工作中派不上什么用场，至少应该让他了解基本情况。

“你对英格玛密码机了解多少？知道它的工作原理吗？”

华生耸耸肩。“我在U型潜艇上见过一个，基本了解它的功能。每次输入一个字母，都会变成另外一个字母，让破解方很难找到规律，这一点和其他代码与密码不一样。我还知道里面有三个带字母的转子，可以按不同的组合方式排列，设置在不同的位置上。还有一个连接板让密码变得更复杂。为了让接收方能够读取真正的电报内容，接收方的英格玛密码机必须设置得和发送方的一模一样。因此，德国人有各种记录着密钥的密码本，密钥一天一变，并以代码的形式传递给接收方。我们拿到了一些密码本，据你的上司图灵说，这些密码本帮助你们破译了两三天的密电电文。”

“没错，”夏洛克说，对方似乎对基本原理挺熟悉，这让他很高兴。“说到密钥，必须知道英格玛每天的初始设置，也就是三个转子的选择和顺序，即初始位置（由操作员选择三个字母）、排列顺序以及连接板的字母对连接情况。我们这里就有英格玛密码机，非常感谢你们搞到密码本，但因为平常我们不知道密钥，所以没办法直接用这些机器解开密码。”

“那你们是怎么做的呢？有数以百万计的可能性。”

“嗯，有些手段可以用来缩小范围。首先，任何一个字母加密后都不会变成自身，比方说，你在机器上输入A，它永远也不会在密文中显示为A。”

“但这有什么用呢？还是有无数种方法可以给这个字母加密。”

“这时候就需要密码破译员，特别是可疑明文上场了。可疑明文是指猜测或推理出来的，有可能在电报里出现的明文片段。比如马格努森刚才提到的天气预报内容，又或者是每份电报开头和结尾的固定用语，比如‘An die Flotte’或‘Heil Hitler’。我们直接把可疑明文与密文进行比对，如果出现相同字母就放弃，再试下一个。班伯里卡片就是派这个用场的。这样，我们也可以确定连接板的连线状况，因为它们是两两交换，也就是说，如果字母A和字母Z交换，那么字母Z也必然与字母A交换。然后把得到的结果输入艾伦的炸弹机，这个机器可以帮我们缩小可能性，有希望最终找到正确的密钥。”

“那你怎么开始呢？更重要的是，我能帮上什么忙？我得承认这一切听起来专业性太强了，不敢保证全都听懂了。读书的时候我的数学就不是特别好。”

夏洛克仔细研究这条加密电报。“你曾经上过他们的潜艇。你会讲德语吗？”

“学校里学的还记得，后来去过柏林，对了，1918年打仗的时候也学了点。”

夏洛克看着他点了点头。“那是，你参加过一战，”他突然觉得自己很年轻，尽管他们俩的年龄相差肯定不会超过五岁。

“我听懂了他们在医务室里说的一些话。有几个人生病了，不严重，但也足以叫他们卧床不起。医务官也病了，腹泻，所以需要我。听他们聊天，感觉大部分都是普通人，并非我想象当中狂热的纳粹分子。他们有某种的自豪感，主要是觉得自己长官指挥英明，到目前为止U型潜艇战果辉煌。从我听到的情况来看，他们大多在谈家乡的亲人，和我们的兄弟们没什么两样。”

“不过，知道这一点很重要，”夏洛克对他说，“无线电报务员思念家乡的心上人，就有可能拿她名字的首字母作为当天的密钥字母。我们对机器背后的人推测到的内容越多，就越有用。至于这些密文，有两样东西可以试一下。把那边的以EINS打头的目录递给我。”

“以EINS打头的目录？‘EINS’这四个字母连在一起？”

“是的。不久前，一个被俘的德国无线电报务员透露，他们接到命令，要把数字作为完整单词进行加密。了解到这一点后，我们围绕‘eins’所有的可能设置建立了目录。现在我们来看看能否在代码里找到这个词。这条电报是今天凌晨1:30截获的，所以很有可能出现这个数字。”

他身边的华生哼了一声。“听起来不是个激动人心的任务，”他掂了掂手里捧着的厚厚一大本册子，小声嘀咕道。

夏洛克苦笑了一下。“可不是嘛！”


	3. Chapter 3

接下去的几个小时里他们仔细研究第一条电报内容。有了军医的协助，这项本来应该非常无聊的任务变得特别有意思。华生很善于发现问题。他们把EINS目录全都试了一遍，一开始对得上，可是不适用于整条电报。医生靠到椅背上，用双手撸了撸脸。“要是收听摩尔斯电码的人没听清楚写错字母，或漏写字母，那怎么办？这种情况肯定会有，”他若有所思地说。

“很不幸，确实有，”夏洛克表示赞同，“有时候德国发报员还会发错电文。我们经常截获到漏写字母的密电，破译出明文以后，就得在翻译的过程中把字母补齐。有时候在构建可疑明文的时候，我们会把遗漏字母的可能性考虑进去。有时候一条电报怎么也破译不了，紧接着又来一条相同时间相同地点发出的电报。只要找出密钥，那么从同一地点发出的所有使用相同设置的电报就全部都解开了。他们通常半夜改设置，从那一刻起我们就得从头再来。”

“真不容易。那这条电报，你觉得有没有可能遗漏字母呢？怎么才能确定漏没漏呢呢？可能就是一两个地方拼错了，那也是有可能的，对吧？”华生疲惫地问，“整天都在一个接一个地敲击无聊的字母……谁知道呢。他们肯定累得够呛，尤其是在潜艇里，那里的新鲜空气比这间屋子的还要少。”

“能把‘eins’拼错，那一定是累垮了，”夏洛克说，“再说了，英格玛密码机由两个人操作。一个负责打字，一个负责记录亮灯的密码字母。还有第三个人，也就是无线电发报员，负责把密码转换成摩尔斯电码。”

华生耸耸肩。“经手的人越多，人为出错的可能性就越大。此路不通是吗？”

“我们不妨换别的字母来试试，”夏洛克说，“电报里有几个地方像是能跟目录匹配上。”他不想这么说，可又拿不出别的办法。他看看四周。旁边一张桌子上有两个妇女服务队队员正在休息。一个人拿着面小镜子抹口红，另一个人在问她话。

“她在说什么？”华生顺着夏洛克的目光望过去，发现他的视线落在那双红唇上。

夏洛克耸耸肩。“我没在听。”

“我倒是听了，可她的口音太重，听不太懂。”

“她是诺森布里亚人，”夏洛克听了一会儿，说，“他们使用的某些词汇来源于斯堪的纳维亚语，是维京人入侵时期传进来的。”

华生点点头，又听了一会儿，回过头来看着电报。“听上去简直就是另外一种语言。我在U型潜艇上也碰到了类似的情况。他们当然是在讲另外一种语言，我的意思是说，尽管我的德语相当不错，可还是很难听懂他们讲的话。我在医务室听几个小伙子聊天，母语不是德语的人很难理解他们使用的方言。肯定不是‘高级’德语，我的意思是，不是学校里教的那一套。听上去几乎有点像英语。”

听到这里，夏洛克警觉起来。“你知道他们是哪里人吗？”

“一个是从北方来的，我觉得应该是罗斯托克。另一个提到在易北河上航行，所以……也许是汉堡人？那条河沿岸还有什么城市？德累斯顿？他说话口音很重，和罗斯托克人不一样，我几乎听不懂他在说什么。我记得他提到过一种叫stollen的东西，好像是蛋糕，他说他妈妈每到圣诞节就做这个，大概就是这个意思。”

夏洛克的大脑呼呼旋转。有点牵强，但很可能就是他们一直在寻找的线索。再说了，目前一点进展也没有，任何线索都值得追查下去。夏洛克懂几种德国方言，就是掌握的程度不一样。汉堡方言和德国北部方言，也就是低地德语，二者区别很大。他站起身，走到一个书架前。上面有很多书，大部分都是辞典和密码破译员们设法搞来的密码本、笔记和被俘德国军人的日记。有本书讲述德语从古代到中古然后到现代的发展史。他拿起书，若有所思地翻阅起来。

“照你看，那艘俘获你的潜艇上，来自德国北部的人与来自中部或南部的人的比例是多少？”

华生又耸耸肩。“这个不好说，不过我猜是北方人占大头。要把德国地理位置考虑进去才有意义。我不认为一个巴伐利亚的小伙子会把海军作为第一选择，而不选空军、国防军，或者纳粹党卫军。”他阴郁地加了一句，脸上充满厌恶。

夏洛克查找“eins”在低地德语里怎么拼。少一个字母，是“een”。如果这个英格玛密码机的操作员不是按错键，而是思乡情切输入错误字母呢？他回到座位上，拿起铅笔试了试。照他的判断，匹配成功。假设这个人有意这么输入，那IENS目录就用得上了。整份密电极可能出现数字的地方，有两处被拼成了“eens”。班伯里卡片也对上了。没有一个字母加密后变成它自身。如此说来，这份密电就是犯了把“汉堡”打成“汉保”的错误。夏洛克十分欣喜，终于解开谜底找到可疑明文让他兴奋不已。一定是脸上露出喜气，华生带着淡淡的微笑看着他。

“你很喜欢这份工作对不对？当你找到，怎么说来着，可疑明文的时候，当你可以向自己和周围所有人证明自己聪明的时候。”

夏洛克惊讶地看着他，不知道这是奉承还是侮辱。“是的，”他直白地承认，“说到这里，我们还可以猜一下密钥的设置，更确切地说，是转子的起始位置，因为转轮的设置通常由月度表决定。说不定我们的好运气还没用完。”

直到把话说完他才意识到自己把华生算进去了。我们，我们的……夏洛克一般不这么考虑问题。可是事实证明这次华生的意见至关重要。也许他不像夏洛克一开始以为的那么多余，头脑也并不简单。

“我们怎么才能猜到这些东西呢？”

“不是猜，是推测。”听到这里华生挑起眉毛，夏洛克叹口气，“好吧，是要猜上一猜，我把它叫做‘知情猜测’。还需要运气。你也看到了，随时都可以调整。好了，我们来猜转子的起始位置。”

“密码机操作员的心上人名字的首字母？”

“就算我们从最常见的德国人名字入手来缩小范围，还是所有的字母都有可能。这仍旧是一个可能性的问题。我们对这个人了解多少呢？”

华生挠了挠耳朵后边。“呃，如果我们顺着拼写错误这个思路走，如果真有这么一个拼写错误，而且不是无线电发报员发错，也不是接收者听错，那么他有可能来自德国北部，也许是汉堡一带。他要么太累，要么走神，拼错了单词。他得了思乡病，至少是想家了，让他下意识地用起了家乡话。也许他已经在海上待了很久，一连几个月都没有休假。如果我们一直在追踪U型潜艇的位置，不妨看看有哪几艘不时在那一带出没。也许他真的在思念女友、或者妻子孩子，或者……怎么说呢……小时候养过的狗，他妈妈做的馅饼，或者他喜欢的足球俱乐部什么的。”

他皱了下眉头，眼睛一亮。“试试最后那个。”

“足球俱乐部？”夏洛克疑惑地问。

“是的。一定要设置三个字母，对吧？假定他真的是汉堡人，喜欢足球或其他运动项目，那么很可能是圣保利俱乐部或汉堡体育俱乐部的拥趸。”

“这有什么用呢？这两家俱乐部的名字都不是三个字母，”夏洛克对足球一知半解，连英国有哪几家俱乐部他都说不上来。不过华生看上去很有把握。

军官咧嘴一笑。“后面那家通常被称为HSV。”

夏洛克瞪着他，感觉有点懵，紧接着肾上腺素再次涌过全身，他意识到可疑明文说不定就在眼前。没功夫嫉妒别人抢先解开谜团。他再次扫视密电开头，加密后的密钥就放在这个地方。没有字母H和字母V，那么原文里有这两个字母的可能性就大大增强了，英格玛密码机的一大特性就是字母加密后不会变成自身。他把这几个字母以及另外那家俱乐部名字的几种缩写可能，比如STP和FSP，全都记下来，借助穿孔卡片，绘制出附带连接板设置参数的图表，然后交给妇女服务队队员，也就是刚才涂口红的那个。她会传给11号棚屋，由那里的人输入炸弹机。

“再过几个小时就能知道是否匹配，我们是不是猜对了，”夏洛克解释道。

“如果不匹配呢？”

“那我们就从头来过，也有可能又截获到一封从同一地点发出来的电报，有别人从中找出可疑明文，然后破解出密钥。”

华生揉揉脖子，想打呵欠却忍住了。“天呐，如果那样可真叫人郁闷了。说到这个，这儿有休息时间吗？”他音色嘶哑，肯定和夏洛克一样口干舌燥。“真想喝杯茶。” _得，想到一块儿去了_ 。

夏洛克看看手表，晚上8点35分。他们已经在这份密电上花费了四个多小时。正式茶歇时间是八点，也就是这个班次的中间。“我们去2号棚屋看看，如果没有，就去食堂。这里的茶壶已经空了，刚才我看到有人把最后一点都倒完了。”

他看着华生慢慢站起身，小心地伸了个懒腰。他的肩膀似乎不舒服。他拿起上衣、帽子和公文包，像是猛然想起来似的把手杖带上。走出8号棚屋的时候，虽然他自己也戴着手表，还是问了一句：“几点了？” _他忘了上发条_ ，夏洛克心里说。

夜幕已经降临，因为实施灯火管制，人们正在给棚屋的窗户上百叶窗。蝙蝠在柔和的夜风中飞来飞去。风向变了，砖厂的刺鼻气味闻不到了，取而代之的是布莱奇利庄园周围更为清新的青草味，以及巨杉淡淡的松香味和若隐若现的成熟水果味儿。夏洛克把时间告诉他。

华生很是震惊。“哎呀，我应该七点钟到住处去的。原先说好接我来庄园的汽车没出现，我就让车站的搬运工把行李先送到住处去。但愿他照办了。”

“你住哪里？”夏洛克问。

华生从公文包里掏出一张纸条。“白金汉路278号，”他在昏暗的路灯下眯起眼睛念道，“特纳夫人家。你知道离这儿有多远吗？走路能到吗？”

听到这话，夏洛克的眉毛猛地一扬。他把新房客的事情忘得一干二净。

“从这里向西南方向走一英里半就到。如果现在去，还能赶上一顿丰盛的晚餐。特纳夫人喜欢悉心照料房客，餐桌上的食物一多半都来自于她的菜园而不是食品劵。她会从你一进门就拽着你不松手，尤其是你还穿着这身军装。她大儿子在海军服役，1939年阵亡。”

“哦，你认识她？”

“是的，我也住在那里。”

华生抬起头看着他，笑了，看上去由衷地高兴。等你看到那只死蟾蜍再说吧，夏洛克心想。他有点内疚，居然把那东西放在华生要住的房间里，但愿对方能一笑了之。他看上去不像是小心眼玩不起的人，作为医生，说不定不会勃然大怒或吓得屁滚尿流。有那么一瞬间夏洛克奇怪自己干嘛那么在乎对方的反应，可当他想到要和自己住在同一屋檐下的人是华生，不由地感到庆幸，深深的庆幸。

医生似乎和他想到一块儿去了。“啊，原来如此，真是幸会。你什么时候回去？”

“我要到半夜才下班。”夏洛克一时冲动，朝棚屋前面的车棚歪了歪脑袋，“如果不想走路，可以骑我的自行车去。”

“谢谢，没事儿。坐了这么久，在晚上散散步有好处。只要告诉我怎么走就行了。”

夏洛克给他指路，一想到对方就要离开，心里有种莫名的……失落感。 _这可怪了_ ，他心想。他一般不能忍受别人跟在身边，可现在不仅忍下来了，还……很喜欢？可能用“喜欢”这个词有点过分，不过有了华生的协助，他的工作效率提高了，平常让他觉得乏味的工作变得可以忍耐了。更奇怪的是，华生似乎也很享受俩人一同努力的过程，因为他在说：

“说实在的，虽然可能会赶不上吃晚饭，但我还是很想留下来，我想知道机器会不会证明我们的结论是正确的。”

“那得等上几个小时。要是下班前拿到结果，我就告诉你。不过拖到明天早上的可能性更大一点。毕竟我们是和其他棚屋共用炸弹机，而且图灵说过炸弹机有点问题，可能得排队。”

“行吧，那我走了。一定要给自己弄点喝的。听你的声音很需要喝水。还有，别忘了把你那个三明治吃了。”

听到这话夏洛克皱起眉头。他不喜欢别人多管他的闲事，勉强能容忍的只有特纳太太以及她妹妹哈德森太太，尤其是后者，不可否认夏洛克对她更有好感。不过华生是医生，他的职业就是为别人操心，管别人吃饭喝水和睡觉。“医生，这是你的医嘱吗？”他调侃道。

华生站直身体。“正是。我们破译密码的时候，你的肚子一直在咕噜咕噜地叫。我明白，对你们这些聪明人来讲，大部分时间都是精神高于物质，但别忘了，你毕竟还是人。”

夏洛克苦笑了一下。“有些人可能不这么想。”

华生歪了歪脑袋，耸耸肩。“那他们就是白痴。晚安，福尔摩斯先生。”

“叫我夏洛克，”夏洛克脱口而出，不知怎的，他觉得有必要解决称呼问题，“你一定注意到了，我们这里很随便。而且，将来我们还要共用浴室，以姓相称太傻了。”

对方热情地笑了。“叫我约翰。夏洛克，谢谢你让我过了一个有趣的夜晚。”他碰碰帽沿，敬了个礼。

夏洛克微微点点头。 _他为什么要谢我？他真的喜欢吗？那我呢？_ 他一边在心里琢磨，一边目送约翰・华生一瘸一拐地走在布莱奇利庄园的大树下，最终消失在越来越浓的夜色中。 _是的_ ，他得出了结论， _我喜欢_ 。他从裤兜里掏出已经有点散架的三明治，心事重重地咬了一口，向2号棚屋走去，他要找点茶喝。

–<o>–

后半段时间过得很沉闷，毫无惊喜可言。他又研究了三份密电，其中之一明显和刚才拼写错误的那份一脉相承，开头的“FORT”是德语“Fortsetzung”的缩写，意思是“接上文”，太好破译了。另一份好像是天气预报，他把自己这边护航舰队发送过来的气象状态与之仔细做了比对。午夜12点10分，夏洛克把最后那份密电交给戴着眼镜来自牛津大学的年轻破译员（ _还不满二十岁，学数学的，本科生，酷爱下棋，能讲一口流利的希腊语和拉丁语，养小狗，不吃肉_ ），至于叫什么名字，一定是让他的大脑给删除了。

所有的窗户都关上了，整个庄园黑呼呼的，只有一轮盈月洒下淡淡的银辉。低矮的棚屋看上去就像是一堆堆的柏油或巨石，犹如黑色的庞然大物叫人望而生畏。树林间有很多的黑色人影穿梭来往，不少人骑自行车，不过步行的人更多一些。夏洛克推着自行车通过哨卡，然后跨上车，沿着小路向西南方向出发，右手边黑漆漆的大房子是布莱奇利教堂的塔楼。

他超过前面三个骑自行车的人，那是几个年轻姑娘，只有一个人的车上装了车灯。由于实行灯火管制，政府不鼓励大家骑有车灯的自行车。虽说这里很少有汽车开过，没车灯终究不怎么安全。不过落到德国侦察机眼里的线索还是越少越好，如果白金汉郡一个不起眼的庄园里定期亮起一串串萤火虫似的灯光，那就彻底暴露了，等于告诉别人这个地方有蹊跷。

夏洛克平时很喜欢骑夜车，特别是今天这样的夜晚，皎洁的月光把路照得通明。一种从未在伦敦见到过的怪异寂静笼罩着整个乡村，黑不透光的房子散落在道路两边，让人觉得仿佛落入另外一个陌生、安静、没有人烟的世界。从布莱奇利可以看到爆炸和火光，仿佛远方正在上演一场夺命焰火表演，很难想象就在区区五十英里之外，繁华的伦敦刚从又一场空袭中幸存下来，也很难想象惨绝人寰的战争正席卷整个世界。

夏洛克一边踩着踏板一边深呼吸，新鲜的空气让他心旷神怡。每次打路边大树下边经过，总有片刻功夫被黑暗包围看不见路面，让他有种骑着自行车在空中漂浮的感觉。气温下降，薄雾笼罩着低洼处的田野和草地，篱笆和树丛像岛屿一样从银色海面上探出头来。可以看到夏洛克的左边有条小河，河面上升起如烟的水雾。

夏洛克转入白金汉路不久，夜晚的宁静突然被汽车声打破了。这是个十字路口，两道车头灯的强光打在他身上，一辆跑车型的汽车从右边那条路疾驰过来（ _宾利敞篷车？_ 夏洛克不能肯定，因为车速极快，而他不是汽车方面的专家），那条路通向牛顿朗维尔。汽车差点失控，夏洛克不得不转弯紧贴河边才躲了过去。

_白痴司机_ ，他一边想一边扶住自行车，同时看向那辆汽车，那车向布莱奇利的方向疾驰而去。人们都觉得有了汽油配给制度，开车兜风的人就会销声匿迹，可是很显然这家伙就是神通广大。由于车速太快，而且需要扶稳车头以免摔倒，夏洛克只看到一顶帽子和衬衫领子泛出的白光。不过他还是记住了汽车的外形，看到车身是银色，车身溅上了少许泥点。今天没下雨，路上只有背阴地里的水坑到现在还没被太阳晒干，夏洛克觉得这个发现很重要。明天一定要去镇上兜一圈，看看能不能再找到那辆车。

–<o>–

剩下的那段路依然很太平，只有一条狐狸站在野地里好奇地盯着他瞧，还有一只猫头鹰俯冲下来，在他前头一掠而过。278号又黑又安静，夏洛克把自行车放进房子旁边的车棚。母猫海蒂在前门台阶上等他，冲他喵喵叫唤，希望他放她进去。他走进房子，闻到炖苹果的香味。看来房东太太把花园里掉落的苹果都保存下来了。物资紧缺时期，什么东西都不能浪费，就算是掉在草地上摔坏的苹果也不能例外。夏洛克走上楼梯，海蒂冲进厨房去找吃的。他很快上完厕所，洗手洗脸刷牙，然后向他自己的房间走去，情不自禁地在已经归华——约翰所有的房间门口停下脚步。房间里静悄悄的，只有床垫弹簧发出过一次轻微的吱嘎声，应该是他在睡梦中翻了个身。

和平时一样，上完夜班以后，夏洛克很难静下心来很快入眠。他打开窗户，把新鲜空气放进来，可是林间的风声没有像往常那样让他平静。骑自行车，特别是与那辆汽车的近距离接触，给他注入了新的活力。夏洛克脑子里一直想着这件事，毫无睡意。他仰面躺在床上，双臂垫在脑后，眼睛盯着黑乎乎的天花板，大脑高度活跃，花园和房子里的每一个细微声响都逃不过他的耳朵，也就自然而然地注意到隔壁房间并不是完全一点声音都没有。墙的厚度本来就不如人意，这也是夏洛克要把前一个房客赶走的原因之一。那个人是出了名的爱打呼。夏洛克睡觉本来就轻，那持续不断的呼噜声与他只有一墙之隔，真是要命。

约翰・华生没打呼，不过睡得也不踏实，似乎老在床上折腾。夏洛克侧过身，耳朵贴在枕头上，眼睛狠狠地瞪着墙壁。他并非那种老也睡不够的人，可就算是他，也需要时不时地休息一下，这时候有噪音就是在给他添乱。传来轻微的撞击声，似乎是人在床上用力翻了个身，床架子撞到了墙壁。那个人到底在干嘛？难道是把床铺当成蹦蹦床，在上面跳来跳去？

隔壁房间消停下来，可只过了一小会儿，又响起沉重的呼吸声。夏洛克闭紧双眼，希望自己可以关闭听力（另外还加上大脑）。这家伙难道不知道这栋房子里不是只有他一个人吗？他不是在打呼，而是在大喘气。他在干嘛？夏洛克猛然醒悟，轻轻哼了一声。肯定不是打呼！很正常，食色性也。不是每个人都像他夏洛克那样，视性欲为累赘，长期严加控制，以免左右自己的生活。荷尔蒙引发的冲动不但无用，还尽给人添麻烦。当年上学的时候，青春期刚刚开始蠢蠢欲动，他就设法抑制住了因为荷尔蒙暴涨而产生出的性欲。别人怎么就做不到？为什么要沉迷于这些乱七八糟一无是处的欲望，被自己的身体所奴役？愿意放弃各类性行为，尤其是放弃人与人之间的性行为的人越多，地球上的白痴就会越少。也许谋杀犯和其他激情犯罪者也会减少，不过夏洛克非常乐意接受这个后果。

隔壁又安静下来。夏洛克团起身体，希望趁此机会赶紧入睡。他真的很累，如果现在还睡不着，那今晚就甭想睡了。如果真那样，他就起来拉小提琴，一直拉到明天早上。他得不到休息，华生医生也别想休息。

他把头埋进枕头，睡意渐浓，就当他快要进入梦乡的时候，隔壁房间像是有人被掐住脖子发出惊呼，声音已经压低不少，但还是足以惊醒夏洛克，令他肾上腺素激增。倒不是说他对人高潮时发出的声音很有研究。他有过几次多余而又令人窘迫的性唤起，不得不通过自慰的方式释放。他三下五除二就解决了，而且没有发出任何声响。尽管如此，夏洛克还是确信刚才听到的声音中不带有丝毫愉悦的成分，相反，听上去很痛苦，像是一个人在水下憋得太久了大口喘气，像是极度难受的叫喊。

血液猛地冲上脸颊，推理有误，这让他很尴尬。显然他的邻居今天晚上并没有不合时宜地自慰，而是做了噩梦。医生坐起来，床垫弹簧再次发出更大的响声。 _海上的痛苦经历引发_ _身心障碍_ 。难怪这个人总是摆脱不掉过去留下的阴影。夏洛克也坐起来。

隔壁传来轻轻的脚步声，门开了，对方一瘸一拐地进了浴室。夏洛克听到按电灯开关的声音，紧接着是水流声。他发觉自己也很渴。白天没喝多少水，本应该在刷牙前再喝点儿的。浴室的灯关上了。夏洛克决定等对方回房以后自己也去造访一下水龙头。可医生好像另有打算。楼梯发出吱嘎声，听得出他正小心翼翼地往楼下走，似乎是要去厨房。

_茶_ ，这个字在夏洛克的脑海里一闪而过， _他打算去沏茶_ 。那是受伤心灵的终极抚慰剂。房东姐妹俩对房客从来没有什么严苛的约束，再加上有时候要半夜才下班，他们可以自己沏茶，甚至可以自己搞东西吃。夏洛克觉得喝上一杯茶确实是最好的选择。他还很好奇，不知道自己有关噩梦的推理是否正确。军官被噩梦搞得心烦意乱，光喝一口水肯定平复不了。也许夏洛克应该把特纳太太藏雪利酒的地方告诉他。

他下床，飞快地把睡袍披在睡衣外面。站在楼梯口，可以看到楼下有一线亮光，能闻到医生点燃壁炉时火柴头淡淡的硫磺味，听到瓷器轻微的碰撞声。夏洛克小心地避开那几级会吱嘎作响的楼梯台阶，悄悄下楼走向厨房。有什么柔软的东西从他的光脚边上一掠而过，那是海蒂。可能它想弄点牛奶喝。

“你好，”约翰温柔地和它打招呼，“我们还没见过呢。”夏洛克从半掩的门缝里看到他弯下腰，对猫伸出手，那猫谨慎地靠近，嗅闻他的手，然后认定这是喝到牛奶的最佳机会，开始用脑袋蹭他的手。华生穿着格子睡裤和白色背心，外边套了件条纹睡袍。即便头顶上方有温暖的灯光照着，脸色依然苍白。头上汗津津的，耳朵后边的头发又打起了卷，在枕头上来回蹭过的地方则翘了起来。他神色憔悴，眼睛下方带着黑眼圈，脸上布满疲惫的皱纹。 _这么说来真的做噩梦了_ 。看到他如此狼狈，夏洛克心里一阵内疚，他明明是做了一场不愉快的噩梦，自己却在怀疑他手淫。

医生从食品柜里找到一瓶牛奶，又在众多的碗柜里找出一只碟子放到地上，给猫倒了点牛奶。海蒂贪婪地扑上去。

“不知道该不该给你喝牛奶，”约翰站起来看着它，若有所思地说，然后又弯下腰轻抚它的脑袋，“不过你看上去和我一样需要喝点什么。也不知道你叫什么名字。”

夏洛克觉得此刻是现身的最佳时机。

“它叫海蒂，”他一边说一边走到灯光下。

约翰吓了一跳，抓住壁炉的栏杆。“天呐，没听到你过来。我……我希望这样做没问题。特纳太太说，如果想喝茶，可以自己泡。”

“那是，”夏洛克回答，意识到就这么站在门口有点尴尬。约翰的目光落在他身上，以及肯定早已乱作一团的头发上。他瞥了一眼墙上嘀嗒作响的钟，又看了看叠在一起绘有各种小鸟的瓷盘。“那里面的水够不够多沏一杯茶？”他示意水壶。

“当然，”医生从碗柜里又拿出一套杯碟，放在印花桌布上。夏洛克环顾厨房，发现自己对苹果的判断是对的。角落里的碗柜上摆着一排罐子，就等明天贴上标签。

约翰正挠着后脑勺，看上去颇有点不好意思。“嗯，希望没有吵醒你。但愿也没有吵醒那两位女士。”

夏洛克摇摇头。“别担心，她们通常睡得很沉。哈德森太太最喜欢讲的一个故事就是，有次空袭对面房子被炸弹击中，而她如何照睡不误。”

对方像是松了口气，舔舔嘴唇，举手捋了捋头发。“那就好。 有阵子没这样了，不知道怎么今天晚上又出现了。我注意到这墙很薄，所以……”

“我刚下班回来，还没睡，没事儿。做噩梦了？”

“是啊，”约翰叹口气，“我时不时就会做噩梦。梅丽死后我做过一阵噩梦，不过近来的噩梦和春天发生的事情有关。经常梦到自己快淹死了，或者被锁在一个小房间里，身边不是水就是火，或者眼看着朋友死去却无能为力，”他耸耸肩，“都不是什么好事情。”

夏洛克摆摆手。他也时常受到噩梦的困扰。早上醒来以后梦境通常全都忘光，只留下可怕的感觉。他生病前的几周里噩梦频频。是由于疲惫，迈克・斯坦福这么给他解释，还说在布莱奇利工作的很多密码破译员和妇女服务队队员都有这个症状。可就算是在那段日子里，他也极少会尖叫着从梦中惊醒，浑身上下大汗淋漓。看着面前的海军军医，他怀疑他是在有意轻描淡写噩梦带给他的痛苦。

水壶里的水开了（ _一定没装多少水_ ），约翰关掉煤气，把水倒进准备好的茶壶，房间里开始弥漫起花的香气。他小心地把茶壶移到桌上，然后坐下。夏洛克犹豫了一下，自己拉了把椅子坐下。

约翰看着茶杯、牛奶瓶和茶壶。“忘了拿勺子和糖。”

“我喝茶不加糖，”夏洛克说，“喝咖啡时才加。”他反思了一下自己的饮水习惯，“很奇怪，我喝茶加奶，喝咖啡加糖。”然后皱起眉头。他这是在找话题吗？真是奇了怪了。将近凌晨一点半，他和一个衣衫不整的海军军医以及一只老猫，坐在一间古雅的厨房里，喝茶。

约翰斟茶。“不管是茶还是咖啡，我都只加牛奶，那就不用拿糖了。要是有饼干就好了。”

“在罐头里，架子最上面一层，”每当夏洛克上完夜班回家，而白天又忘了吃东西，就会去扫荡这些罐子。约翰想站起来，夏洛克想起医生比他矮，想起两位房东太太总要站在凳子上才能够到架子。“我来拿。”

他把两只罐子拿下来，放在医生面前。一个罐子里面装的是Jammie Dodger曲奇（ _夹的是真正的果酱，而不是用仓库——拜特纳太太的花园所赐——里的胡萝卜做的替代品_ ），另一个里面装的是消化饼。“要是你想要来点更够味儿的东西，我知道特纳太太把酒放在哪里，”他主动提议道。医生的情绪平静是平静了，可看上去还需要来点烈性酒。

约翰摇摇头，两只手松松地捂着杯子（ _左手明显有间歇性的震颤_ ）。“不用了，谢谢。我酒量不好，很少喝酒。”

“家庭习惯？”夏洛克没有细想就脱口而出。

对方沮丧地耸耸肩，不过看上去没生气。“是的，可以这么说。上次战争结束以后我父亲就开始喝酒。他参加过索姆河战役，1917年回来的时候少了一条胳膊，还因为炮片击中脸部瞎了一只眼睛。每次声音大点都会让他抽搐颤抖。当时他们管这叫炮弹休克症。”

他看着自己的手，把它攥成拳头。“从那以后一切都变了。他以前是木匠，原来的活是干不成了，于是拿起了酒瓶。家里其他的人开始遭罪。”

夏洛克注意到约翰用过去式谈论自己的父亲。他不确定问这个问题是否合适，但还是开了口。“他是自杀的吗？”

约翰摇摇头，同时再次耸了耸肩。“他没有伤害自己，不过我觉得酒精淘空了他的身体，和他的早死不无关系。他也死于流感。后来妈妈嫁给他兄弟，这件事让家里人很不开心。”

夏洛克想到自己的父母。他父亲从来没在前线战斗过，他是在办公室里参与的第一次世界大战，一如麦克罗夫特参与这次战争。就连他母亲，也利用法国那边的亲戚关系刺探德国人情报，为战争做贡献。这是他后来推断出来的，当时大家都觉得用不着告诉他。他意识到，自从到布莱奇利工作以后，他就再也没见过他们俩，不过，只要他们感兴趣，麦克罗夫特肯定会把自己的一举一动汇报上去。

他把牛奶倒进茶里，小心地啜了一口。味道很浓，刚刚好。约翰没有节省茶叶。

医生看着茶杯里冒出的水汽若有所思，把一块消化饼泡到茶里，抬起头看着夏洛克。“你的家人呢？你的长辈，还活着吗？他们在干什么？别见怪，我看你像是上流社会出来的，身上有股公学的味道，你懂我意思吧？”

夏洛克不知道这算不算是种冒犯。当然啦，对方说得没错。他的家庭算得上是上流社会，他上的也的确是公学。所以还是承认为好。“是哪里出卖了我？”他问。

“你的口音，还有你的头发。”

夏洛克下意识地捋了捋额前那簇黑色的乱发。“我的头发怎么就说明我上的是公学？”他真心诚意地问。哈罗的舍监以前经常罚他，因为他没有把乱蓬蓬的卷发往两边梳整齐，然后抹上发油固定。

约翰淡淡一笑。“一看就有点像公子哥儿。在我念书的学校里，我们所有男孩子都把头发剪得很短，以免长虱子。”

“你该知道，我早就离开学校了，”夏洛克狡黠地说。

对方咧开嘴笑了。 _啊，他在取笑他，可能是想让他放松心情_ 。夏洛克发现自己还挺喜欢这种逗趣儿的说话方式。医生活泼诙谐的一面正中夏洛克的下怀。这也难不倒他。夏洛克知道，让自己一本正经地谈论情感话题，肯定谈不下去，所以总是尽量回避。不过，幽默可以，幽默他在行。

“真的吗？”约翰打趣道，“别来蒙我。你看上去比我想的要年轻得多。”

“你觉得，或者说我看上去是几岁？”

对方把脑袋歪到一边。“我觉得你三十岁左右。看上去像十二岁。”

对方郑重其事的口吻让夏洛克真的哈哈大笑起来，把海蒂吓了一跳。它一直在桌子底下转悠，希望有人再给点牛奶。

“一定是因为头发的关系，”他想了想说，“实际上我三十四岁了。”

约翰郑重地点点头，脸上浮起笑容，这笑容让一些皱纹变得柔和起来，还增添了新的皱纹，这些皱纹看上去更加和蔼可亲。“是因为头发。不过别担心，我敢说布莱奇利的这项工作很快就会让你成熟起来。你在这里干多久了？”

“一年左右。”

约翰点点头，又拿了块饼干，然后把罐子推给夏洛克。“你也吃点。”

“我真的吃过三明治了。”

“不错。现在再吃点甜食。”

夏洛克白了他一眼，但还是吃了点果酱夹心饼干。

“迈克・斯坦福说你病了？”约翰关切地注视着夏洛克。

夏洛克摆摆手。“春天的时候得了肺炎。没什么大不了的，就是没劲透了，快把我闷死了。”

约翰严肃地点点头。“给我讲讲。我在床上躺了将近一个月，只有我姐姐来看过我，而这让我更心烦。”

夏洛克眯起眼睛打量对方。显然不是只有他一个人碰到叫人头痛的手足。“你们关系不好？”

“可以这么说。”

“你出院后无处可去，不得不和她住在一起。你们在很多事情上的看法不一致，大部分和你们父母以及你母亲再婚有关，她同意而你反对，你还不赞成她的生活方式。你先前提到家庭习惯，或者更恰当地说，是恶习，所以我觉得她很可能酗酒。”

“她一直都不原谅我再次参军打仗，”约翰说，“其实父亲活着的时候，她自己就不让父母省心。”

夏洛克想了一会儿。“她把自己弄进了监狱？”

“你到底是怎么推断出来的？”

夏洛克轻轻一笑。“其实就是个猜测，依据就是你对她的描述。她似乎支持你母亲的决定，所以我猜她应该支持女性有选择自己命运的权利。她似乎充满激情，甚至有些爱管闲事，因此我推断她有可能积极参加妇女参政运动，说不定会参与绝食抗议，然后被关进监狱强迫进食。”

“太神奇了，”约翰叹服，夏洛克的心中又漾起温暖的感觉。 _这会让人上瘾的，_ 他得小心不要太过享受，不定哪天人家就收回去了。“她确实是妇女参政运动的支持者，这本来没什么大不了的，你知道，我完全支持妇女拥有投票权以及所有其他权利，可她和某些人一起采取了诉诸暴力的错误方式。她没有绝食抗议。”

夏洛克哼了一声。总要出点错。

“她是进了监狱，”约翰接着说，“因为游行时袭击警察。她总是那么任性。她没结婚，和一个……朋友住在一起。伴侣，随便你怎么称呼都行。只要她开心，我不在乎。可问题是，我觉得她不开心，大部分时间都充满了愤怒。其实我很高兴被派到这里来，可以离开她的家，要是能准许我回海上去那就更好了。对了，我们破译的密码有结果了吗？”

夏洛克摇摇头。“我走的时候还没有。”

“密码破译出来以后，下一步怎么办？”

“交给另外一个棚屋去翻译，做好索引以便交叉比对，比如姓名、舰名、位置。然后再传给相关情报机构，由他们决定如何处理。”

约翰点头沉吟。“他们真的会采取行动？我是指那些高层人士。比方说，你破译了一份密电，说某某城市即将遭到轰炸，考虑到这里所做的一切万万不能泄露，你觉得他们会警告市民并组织疏散吗？这不等于告诉人家我们可以读懂德国人的密电了？”

夏洛克耸耸肩。他也有由此疑问，也听到过各种传言。“我觉得，这要看情况而定。有时候情报人员会编造情报来源，比方说是侦察机侦查来的，是间谍在敌后搞到了重要情报，又或者是在一个谁也没想到的地方发现了重要文件，反正就是假装赶巧了。还有一种就是情报部门真的什么都不干，不是没有这方面的传言。据说考文垂的事情就属于这种情况。”

“天啊，真的吗？”约翰瞪大了眼睛，“你觉得丘吉尔是为了保住这里的秘密而牺牲了那座城市？你了解考文垂的内幕？”

“呃，我这个部门肯定无从得知，因为我们研究的是海军版的英格玛密码机。但我敢肯定，负责破译和翻译德国空军密电的人肯定知道，丘吉尔也知道。” _还有麦克罗夫特，他几乎无所不知_ 。

约翰点点头，表情严峻。他茫然地久久看着前方，突然，弯下腰，把海蒂抱起来放到大腿上。海蒂毫不抗拒，似乎早就在等待这一刻，它转了两圈，蜷伏下来，蹭蹭约翰的手，提醒他来抚摸自己。一时间，厨房里只有海蒂的呼噜声和时钟的滴答声。终于约翰深吸一口气。“老实说，我不知道该怎么接受这样的事实。明明可以拯救那么多人却放弃……就因为……我做不到。”

夏洛克耸耸肩。别人一直说他是个铁石心肠的混蛋，是个没有情感的怪胎，可他有良知。他不认为自己是个道德层面上的“好”人，鬼才知道这个“好”是什么意思。他当然不如对面这位尽职尽责的医生善良、勇敢和无私，但他也为那么多生命的逝去而心情沉重。“呃，这就是为什么你当不成政客，也不是白厅里的战争贩子。这就是为什么你身处险境受了枪伤还要去救别人，差点把命丢了。”

医生慢慢点点头，喝了口茶，抚摸海蒂厚厚的皮毛。“你说得对。那你呢？有没有想过参军？”

夏洛克冷笑一声。“你能想象我在军队里的样子吗？”

约翰审视了他一眼，笑着摇摇头。“还真的不行。我想不出你俯首听命的样子。但你不是必须加入地方自卫团吗？”

夏洛克叹口气。“是的，”他沉着脸说，“穿上军装假装当兵扮家家，简直就是浪费时间。不过我没待多久。”

“是嘛？怎么出来的？擅离职守肯定要受纪律处分。”

“那也要蠢到自己送上门去垫刀头才行。”

“没有受处分？怎么做到的？不是要在表格上签字的吗？”

夏洛克笑了。“当然要。不过我在那个问题下边直接填了个‘不’字，这就意味着他们不能指控我。”

约翰大笑。“天哪，太聪明了。奇怪以前怎么没人想到。”

“其实早就有人想到了，”夏洛克说，“是图灵提醒的我，他就是这么做的。”

约翰笑着摇了摇头。“你们这帮搞密码的真是与众不同。虽然不喜欢军人的职责和规矩，该服从的时候还是坚决服从。今天下午，你打心眼里不喜欢我跟在你后边，可还是领着我四处转悠，甚至在工作的时候让我呆在你旁边。”

“是的，”夏洛克坦率地承认，“一开始是的。不过你很有两下子，所以到最后也就无所谓了。然而我还是得提醒你，我不是个善于社交的人，有时候会一连几天不说话，有时候会半夜三更拉小提琴。”

“无聊了就拿死掉的东西做实验？”

夏洛克脸上微微泛红，暗暗自责，不过转念一想， _敢做就得敢当_ 。“你看到蟾蜍了。”

“是的。我不相信这里的食物配给差到这个地步，让房东太太不得不把两栖动物做成腌肉，所以我猜一定是你干的。”

“其实这是猫送给我的礼物，”夏洛克辩解道，“它喜欢把死掉的东西带回家送给人吃。它好像喜欢上你了，将来你也会收到这些东西。”

“哇哦，没问题，到时候我就扔到你的房间里去，”约翰一脸坏笑地说，夏洛克是不是越来越……喜欢这个表情了？呃，他的确喜欢对方调侃、甚至带几分黑色幽默的说话方式。总的来说，他们很投缘。约翰似乎也是这么想的。

“他们给我安排的住处还不赖，”他环顾厨房，然后看着夏洛克，“比我原来想的好多了。”

“是的，”夏洛克赞同道，“没错。”他突然有了个想法，“明天你应该向特纳太太要辆自行车。她的小棚屋里还有一辆，是她儿子的，可能得修一修才能骑，不过总比走路方便多了，特别是你腿脚不利索。也可以坐公交车去庄园，不过每天只有几班，而且不知道为什么和上下班时间错开。设计时刻表的人都是白痴。”

“明天我去看看。很久没骑过自行车了。但愿我这条腿还能骑得动。”夏洛克知道他能行，不过还是不要说破为好。

“老实说，我还不知道会上什么班，”约翰继续说道，“丹尼斯顿没说。明天得问问他。你几点回去上班？”

“明天下午四点。你大可以直接和我一起去，除非另外接到命令，不过我觉得不会有。看上去丹尼斯顿和图灵都很放心把你交给我来照顾。”

“是啊，好吧，我明天一早去问问。”他想打哈欠但忍住了，“如果让你说中了，恐怕接下来的一段日子里，你得忍受我在你身后跟进跟出了。不过现在我们还是休息一下吧，但愿不会再吵到你。就是……我不知道该怎么说……要是我又做梦了，你就拍墙叫醒我。要是我打呼了也一样。”

夏洛克喝光杯里的茶。“我会的。谢谢你的茶。”真奇怪，他很不愿意结束这场夜间小聚。茶很棒，谈话一点也不无聊。可话说回来，约翰明天又不走，以后还有机会。

“哦，见鬼，身上都是毛，”医生把海蒂从大腿上推下去，一边站起来一边埋怨。“你该提醒我的，”他用责备的口吻补了一句，脱下睡袍把毛抖掉。夏洛克的目光落到他左肩靠近锁骨附近的伤疤上。伤疤很大，边缘参差不齐，颜色依然通红。 _背部中弹，贯通伤。伤口有过感染，延缓了愈合的速度。真叫人着迷。_

约翰注意到了，不自觉地紧张起来。夏洛克意识到自己正在盯着人家看，理应道歉并转移目光。盯着别人的伤疤不放绝对属于“不好”的范畴，可他就是错不开眼珠子。约翰很明显地咽了口唾沫，又舔舔嘴唇，看来这是他紧张时的习惯性动作。

“很糟糕对不对？”他平静地说，“还好我的胳膊没有完全废了，不过还是和以前不一样了。每到变天的时候伤口就会疼，”他穿上睡袍，系紧腰带，“尽管如此，别人还是会说我很幸运，挺过来了。我的很多朋友都没我这么走运。”

“你宁愿像他们一样死去？”夏洛克问。

约翰摇摇头。“那倒不是，就是感到内疚。”他把茶杯和杯碟拿去洗。夏洛克注视着他，医生转过头看了他一眼。“夏洛克，把牛奶和饼干放好行吗？”

几乎不加掩饰的命令句把夏洛克吓了一跳。 _这个约翰，喜欢把东西各就各位_ 。平常夏洛克不在意这些事情，总是留给房东太太去收拾，而她们也确实抱怨他把他的（她们的）东西乱丢。夏洛克不介意混乱，只要能找到他需要的东西就行，头脑清醒才是重中之重。可现在，把罐子和牛奶瓶拿去放好似乎是应该做的事情，于是他听命照办。不管怎么说，约翰够不着最上面那层架子。

他们一起上楼，在浴室门前双双停下脚步。

“我想再刷一次牙，”医生解释道。夏洛克说他也正有此意。“那你先来，”约翰说。

“水槽够两个人一起用，”夏洛克说，“除非你一定要独自呆在里面。”

听到这话，约翰笑了。“怎么会！我大半辈子都在跟别人合用浴室。战舰上没什么隐私可言。”

夏洛克也是上了哈罗公学以后开始接触公用卫生设施，不过他对这些东西没什么好印象。那时候他长得瘦小，身材有些不成比例，而且很晚进入青春期，所以和其他男孩一起淋浴时倍受嘲笑和欺凌，好像他在这件事上能做得了主似的。不过现在不会有人要求他为约翰・华生脱衣服，而约翰・华生作为医生，一定也见识过各种各样的奇怪人体。

他们俩肩并肩站在浴室的小镜子前一起刷牙，有种古怪的家庭氛围。夏洛克有些纳闷，独自一人生活了这么久，现在身边多了个人自己居然不觉得烦。约翰・华生的出现，感觉既不是累赘，也不是威胁，就是……很好。

–<o>–

那天晚上没有再闹出动静来。各自回房后，医生似乎很快入睡，过了一会儿夏洛克也睡着了。他梦到蜜蜂、银色的汽车和一排排数字，早上七点醒来的时候，夜晚梦里的一切很快从记忆里消失，只留下朦胧的不快。

他麻利地洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，下楼，赶在那姐妹俩抓到他之前偷偷穿过厨房。吃早饭的时候肯定免不了听她们唠叨，不过在束手就擒之前他还有别的打算。他在小棚屋里把特纳太太已故儿子的自行车找了出来。这车除了有点生锈，看上去还不错。他检查刹车，刹车正常，然后把车推到棚子外边给链条加油。轮胎早已没气，他给轮胎打足气，估摸医生的身高把车座调整到合适的位置。

他后退几步欣赏自己的手艺，这时候从碎石铺就的车道上传来尖利的自行车刹车声。他以为是邮递员提前来了，没想到从车上跳下来的是头发蓬乱的莫莉・胡珀。瞬间映入他眼帘的是她身上凌乱的衣服，那表明她曾把车骑得飞快。围巾底下散开来的头发，长筒袜上因为碰到车链条而蹭到的油渍进一步证明了他的推断。虽然拼命蹬车，脸部血色上涌，可面色依然发白眼圈发黑，似乎一夜没睡好。没有涂过口红，也没有化妆。可能今天一早她很忙，或有其他心事，没空在脸上涂涂画画，也没心思梳头。她看上去……可以说是神色惶恐。

她顾不上把自行车停靠好，直接放倒在地，心急火燎地向他冲过来。“哦，夏洛克，幸好你已经起来了，本来还担心吵醒你，或者让你的房东太太误会。”

啊对了，夏洛克隐约记得，寄宿家庭大多不喜欢房客有异性来访，怕发生不体面的事情。特纳太太和哈德森太太从来都没为这种事担心过，实际上，她们好几次明里暗里地表示不介意他“找个姑娘”，最后他只好直截了当地告诉她们，“姑娘”不是他的领域（事后看来，她们把事儿想歪了，不过至少暂时让她们闭上了嘴巴）。什么时候人们才会明白，他不谋求亲密关系——无论是哪种都不要。

他希望莫莉・胡珀至少从昨天开始明白他的意思，别再打主意请他陪同参加社交活动，可是她貌似并未醒悟。他仔细打量她，感觉这次她志不在此，于是省去寒暄。

“你半个小时后就要上班，此刻应该在去庄园的路上。实际上你确实正要去上班，可是发生了什么事情，让你到这里来了，”他再次打量她的外表，“昨天晚上你的住处发生了不同寻常，可能令人担忧的事情，让你失眠了。”

她点点头，同时拉平裙子整理头发，嘴里仍然喘着粗气，眼睛里闪着异样的亮光。夏洛克希望那是因为她顶着清冽的晨风骑车的关系，而不是马上就要哭起来了。他可不善于和掉眼泪的人打交道。

“你说对了，”她喘息着说，“出事了。我在上班的路上发现的她。”她用手捂住嘴，果然，眼泪开始往下掉。

夏洛克翻了翻眼睛。 _见鬼，她就不能再忍一会儿吗？别人在这种情况下会怎么做？_ 他谨慎地上前走了一步。他应该拍拍她的肩膀吗？他见过别人这样做。或者再进一步，拥抱她？呃，她可能会喜欢他这样做，但他是确定一定以及肯定不会去拥抱什么人的，永远也不会。

行吧，至少他可以离得远远地安慰她。再说了，他也很好奇。“你发现了谁？”他尽可能用温柔的口吻问道。

莫莉抽了抽鼻子，从口袋里掏出手帕，大声地擤鼻涕，抽泣了几下，抬起头，睁大眼睛看着夏洛克。“我的朋友詹妮，在旧采石场。她死了。”


End file.
